Hatfield & McCoy
by MrsEm
Summary: History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce. Can Doctor Leonard H. McCoy and Doctor Greta Hatfield break the cycle? Takes place after the Nero incident and at the beginning of the USS Enterprise's five year mission and beyond...Plenty of angst, adventure and romance! (McCoy/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hatfield & McCoy**

She transferred after the Nero event. They were understaffed and overwhelmed. For weeks they kept their heads down, working every hour and every minute. There was no time for introductions, small talk or getting to know each other. It was assess, treat, and discharge. Over and over again. Even with the years' of experience between them neither had ever known anything like it. The loss was staggering. Most injuries the surviving crew had received had been quick to treat, some had intensive recovery programmes ahead of them.

One day Greta Hatfield had literally collapsed down the wall near one of the beds, sat leaning against it, legs splayed out in front of her. She was mentally and physically exhausted. She closed her eyes for a moment, she could sense the heavy fog of sleep seeping in. Opening her eyes she gave her cheeks a slap in the vain attempt to wake up.

"Doctor Hatfield? Do you want a cup of coffee?" Greta looked up at the angelic face of Christine Chapel.

"Only if you're making yourself one Christine." Christine nodded and smiled and went in search of a fresh brew. Greta peeled herself off the floor and stretched, lifting her arms above her head as if trying to touch the ceiling. She saw the CMO making his way over, she dropped her arms instinctively and straightened her back. He didn't seem to register her proximity as he strode past her and into one of the laboratories.

"Don't mind him." Christine handed her a cup of coffee as the two women stood and watched McCoy disappear from view.

"Is he always like this?" Greta asked.

"Simply put, yes. Don't let him push you around though. Take it from me, he'll respect you more if you stand up for yourself." Greta thanked Christine for the advice and the coffee. She still had work to do and nobody was going to do it for her.

Greta was treating a patient with acupressure when she noticed Doctor McCoy watching her.

"Doctor? What was your name?" He approached her as he spoke.

"Hatfield Sir." He paused a moment.

"You're kidding?"

"Don't worry Doctor, the irony isn't lost on me either."

"Doctor Hatfield may I have a word?"

"Yes."

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Doctor?"

"Don't play coy with me, what the hell were you playing at?"

"I was treating my patient Doctor, could you be more specific with your outrage." Greta was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"You know damned well what I'm talking about, that form of treatment is not normal procedure." McCoy raised his voice an octave.

"I'm aware of that, I chose the best course of action for the patient."

"Well, it was a highly singular decision."

"I disagree, is there anything else Doctor McCoy?" Greta made it apparent that she believed the conversation was drawing to a close.

"You're very sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Yes, as I'm sure you are too."

"Next time you go against protocol, run it by me first. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Doctor McCoy." Greta clenched her jaw together to stop her from saying anything else. She walked away, not wanting the red mist that was filling her head resulting in her saying something she would regret. She could tell McCoy wasn't happy with her response but there was nothing else he could say in that moment. Christine approached McCoy having observed the altercation.

"Everything alright Doctor McCoy?"

"The God's are laughing at me Christine, they're laughing. It's as if the history books are toying with me."

"I don't understand Doctor?"

"You will Chapel, if I'm right you soon will."

* * *

"Well that'll do it Ensign, please watch where you're going in the future."

"Yes Doctor, thank you."

"Alright, off with you." Greta finished up writing her notes on the PADD in her hand, it had been a quiet day which had meant in between treating minor injuries, she had been able to catch up on her paperwork and speak with the Nurses about some new ways of stocking the medicines and equipment.

"Doctor Hatfield." Greta had to stop herself from grimacing and rolling her eyes upon hearing the CMO's voice call her name. It seemed he only took the time to speak to Greta when he wanted to berate and patronise her. It had been two months since they had started their mission and things had begun to settle down.

"Yes Doctor McCoy."

"A word please." With that he turned and went back into his office. _I guess he wants me to follow him?_ Greta pulled off her white coat as she walked in to McCoy's office, letting it rest in her lap as she took a seat. It had the advantage of hiding her hands which were clenched together so tightly her knuckles had gone white.

"Do you mind explaining why I can't find anything in my own damned Medical Bay?" Greta returned his steely gaze.

"That's a slight exaggeration isn't it Doctor?"

"The hell it is, Doctor Hatfield if you're going to take it upon yourself to change everything around here at least have the decency of letting your CMO know."

"I did Doctor, I sent you a comm about it a week ago." McCoy continued to look at her with disdain. Picking up one his PADD's he swept through the pages.

"Well, I would appreciate you speaking to me about these things from now on."

"Of course, is there anything else?"

"No." Greta just nodded and left his office. _Bloody jumped up, no good…_ Greta continued to mumble to herself for the remainder of her shift. She tried her best not to let him get to her, for the most part it was fine. She did her job, he did his. Apart from signing off on treatments every now and again they kept themselves too busy to aggravate one another. She didn't hate him, she didn't hate anybody. That was too strong a word. But from the moment she had got there she had experienced a level of belligerent behaviour that she believed really wasn't necessary. Greta had always been a calm person, she generally had a cheery disposition. She loved her job, for as long as she could remember she had wanted to be a Doctor. She had honed her bed side manner well, to the point where Nurse Chapel had commented that crew were beginning to ask for her specifically when they came in with their varied array of ailments. So, as a calm and cheery person, being around a grumpy bastard all day was taking its toll.

Her shift had ended, she was tidying up one the beds before she left when McCoy came out of his office again and shouted her name. Greta ignored him. He shouted again. She ignored him again. She wasn't a dog to be whistled at and shouted for, if he wanted to speak to her he could put in the minimal effort of walking the small distance between them she thought to herself.

"Doctor Hatfield! Did you not hear me?"

"Oh I heard you Doctor." Greta responded turning where she stood, keeping her face as serene as possible.

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"Because I've had enough of your shit McCoy, I couldn't care less, you've worn me down. Your conduct is dreadful and for the sake of my mental health I will not entertain you a moment longer."

"How dare you Hatfield!"

"How dare I? How dare you! Let me know when you've pulled that stick from your arse and I'll speak to you, until then fu…"

"That's quite enough!"

"I was leaving anyway." She started walking towards the door but stopped short and turned around. "I'm an excellent Doctor, as are you but you keep pushing me like this and I'm liable to snap."

"Is that a threat?" McCoy scoffed. She was speechless, he was the most stubborn person she had ever met. Greta let out a long breath and closed her eyes. "That's what I thought…" McCoy seemed pleased with himself, as if he'd won a small victory over her. She could feel her eyes well up, not wanting to give McCoy the satisfaction of seeing her cry she quickly turned and left.

As soon as he saw her leave he felt awful. Why had he been like that? She was a good Doctor, he couldn't fault her methods and work ethic. She'd stood her ground and he'd tried to knock it out of her, why? He could have sworn she was beginning to cry as she left. He returned to his office and poured himself a drink. Sitting in his chair, watching the amber liquid swill around the sides of the glass he swore to himself. He owed her an apology, he would apologise when she came in for her shift tomorrow morning. He tried to distract himself by getting stuck into his mountain of work. Kirk showed up sometime later, sharing a few glasses with him while they talked.

"How's things Bones?"

"Good Jim, good. Well…"

"What did you do now?"

"I haven't done anything!"

"Chapel told me things have been a bit fraught lately between you and Doctor Hatfield, you repeating history Bones?"

"Chapel should know to mind her own business!"

"Is she not a capable Doctor?"

"Yes of course, more than capable. She's just damned annoying."

"How?"

"She rearranged everything, she changed the Nurse's rosters!"

"Sounds awful, should I put her in brig?"

"Very funny Jim."

"I'm not laughing, I received the report regarding the efficiencies Doctor Hatfield implemented, and we've seen twenty percent efficiency in patient turnaround. Seems to me like she is an asset."

"Well you would think that Jim, any pretty little thing in a skirt…" McCoy took a swig of his drink, it had turned bitter.

"Now now Bones, that's beneath you and you know it. Is that what this is, you find her pretty?"

"This conversation is over Jim, you've outstayed your welcome."

"Bones, settle this. I don't want a war going on in my Medical Bay."

"It's my Medical Bay Jim!"

"Bones, I'm the Captain, I think you'll find its mine and don't ignore me. Settle this, that's an order."

* * *

Greta took a gulp of her coffee, she hadn't slept well and ended up starting her shift early having had enough of ambling around her quarters. She'd been in a daze walking to the Medical Bay, McCoy's words had been whirling around in her head ever since she'd left in tears the previous day. She was slightly more dishevelled than her usual self which given her character annoyed her more than it ought.

The bay was empty save two nurses who gave her a warm smile when she had arrived, she had gone to the replicator first in desperate need of caffeine. She went to place her cup on the table next to her but it was further away than she had anticipated, looking to her left she watched as the table moved further away still. Looking down her feet were no longer on the floor, the whole room was passing her by. She tried to turn her head to see what was behind her but her velocity made it impossible. Only the sound of her body striking the wall seemed to shake her out of her reverie.

All her senses seemed to switch on at once. Her ears were filled with the sound of twisting metal and shattered glass. A siren was going off. Her eyes watched as apparatus was flung in every direction, the lights darkened and a red hue took over the once bright surroundings. She could smell smoke, small fires had erupted in the cracks of the fascia's and facades. She could feel blood dripping down her forehead and the enormous steel support beam trapping her legs. Letting out a scream she pushed with all her might, she was astonished that she had actually been able to get herself free. Checking her leg's over for any signs of breaks or fractures she gingerly rose to her feet.

The huge extractor fans had kicked in and Greta watched as the smoke was sucked from the room. She grabbed an oxygen mask as the alarm went off notifying her that all the oxygen would be removed also to help put out the fires. The two nurses appeared, obviously having been thrown to the walls themselves. Greta assessed them quickly, a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. She began shouting out orders. She knew crew were on their way, who knew what type of damage the rest of the ship had received. She pulled on her white coat that had been hanging on the wall, cleaning her hands she began to treat the crew members that had already arrived. She hadn't noticed McCoy was there until she nearly bumped into him moving a patient. A quick nod and they both continued on with their respective responsibilities.

An hour later and McCoy stepped out of surgery, surveying the carnage he noted that the majority of patients were settled and resting. His eyes fell upon Doctor Hatfield, from the look of her she must have been in the bay when the attack happened. Her brunette hair had fallen out of its band and fell down her back to her middle, her face was covered in blood and grime. She was suturing a crewman's arm and had her side to him. McCoy's eyes went wide however when he noticed that in the spot where Greta stood, there was a pool of blood that looked like it was emanating from Greta herself.

"Doctor Hatfield, are you injured?" He turned her to face him by pulling at her shoulder, she looked at him with clear cerulean eyes but her skin was the colour of cinders.

"I'm fine Doctor." She blinked lazily. Before she could protest McCoy ran his fingers through her hair and over her scalp, he turned her head to check her ears, eyes and nose. Greta didn't protest, she was too tired to which only alarmed McCoy further knowing her disposition. McCoy continued to assess her, his hands carefully running along her arms and shoulders. He pulled her white coat to one side to look at her stomach. Even after all his years of experience he couldn't help the look of dismay that appeared over his face.

"My God!" Greta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she looked down to her side. A metal rod, maybe only an inch thick in diameter was protruding from her side. She looked back up to McCoy's face, a freight train of agony hit her instantaneously. Her vision narrowed, she was vaguely aware of being lowered to the ground as her knees buckled and a pressure put on her stomach.

"Doctor Hatfield, stay with me. Talk to me damn it." She tried to speak, she could feel her lips moving but no sound came out. "Doctor Hatfield, come on Hatfield!" A hand was on her cheek, she willed herself to stay alert.

"McCoy?" Her voice didn't sound like her own, it sounded like she was a million miles away and was listening to an echo from some distant mountain.

"Yes it's McCoy, Doctor, don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in no time." He was lying she could tell, he was worried. She'd watched him with enough patients to know that he was lying. As McCoy administered a sedative, a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

 _ **If you're reading my other story (Seeing Clearly Now), don't worry I won't neglect it but this plot bunny would not leave my head! This is angsty, you've been warned... LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Greta hadn't opened her eyes yet, she could hear the bleeping sound that indicated her heart rate was normal. She focused on the rhythm of it as she allowed herself a moment to acclimatise to her surroundings. She was distinctly aware of a dull throbbing feeling emanating from her side. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable like a cramp. She felt soft digits stroke stray hairs off her forehead, opening her eyes slightly she took in the virtuous face of Christine.

"Well hello there." Christine smiled down at her and then checked her vitals. "Are you in pain?" Greta shook her head, not sure if she could muster enough energy to speak. Greta watched as Christine spoke to someone else, they were out of her line of sight. She felt a firm hand being placed on her forearm.

"Don't worry Doctor, the damage was minimal, to my surprise. I repaired the injury to your spleen, you're a lucky woman." It was McCoy, she nodded slightly as exhaustion swept over her like a wave. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth to speak. "What's that?" She opened her eyes again as McCoy came into view above her, he lowered his head so his ear was near her mouth.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper. He turned and looked at her, she'd never seen him look so compassionate.

"No need to thank me Doctor Hatfield." He gave her a smile, she'd never seen him smile.

* * *

After that McCoy was different towards Greta, he didn't lose his temper as often and spoke to her with a modicum of respect. She found out later that he had recommended to Captain Kirk that she be recognised for her bravery and commitment to the ship's crew. They still had their moments, but as time passed they settled into an amicable working relationship. Greta had been going through the inventory list for the past few hours, it was one of the more tedious tasks that had to be undertaken but Greta enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Doctor Hatfield?" Greta spun to see McCoy behind her.

"Yes Doctor McCoy?"

"Can I ask you a question?" He was looking nervous, he never seemed to be nervous.

"Of course." She smiled amiably, this was an improvement in the customary way he spoke to her.

"Your friends with Lieutenant Sanders aren't you?" That was the last question she expected him to ask. Rebecca Sanders was a friend of hers, she was smart and funny and ridiculously beautiful.

"Yes."

"Do you know if she's available? I mean, is she taken? Damn it, I'm not saying this right! What I mean to say is do you think she'd say yes to me asking her out for a drink?" Greta was stunned, he was asking her if Rebecca would say yes to a drink. The man who had never uttered a word to her that wasn't related to a patient's treatment. She was speechless, he was still looking at her waiting for an answer she realised.

"Um, no she's not seeing anyone if that's what you mean Doctor McCoy?" He grinned slightly, that was the answer he wanted it seemed.

"Thanks Hatfield." He patted her arm before walking off. She was still stood there, not sure what to make of what just happened. The most disconcerting part of it all was that Greta was jealous.

* * *

A few weeks later Greta had had to sit and listen to Rebecca Sanders go on and on about how well she was getting on with Doctor McCoy. She felt awful that she was beginning to feel resentment towards her friend, it wasn't Rebecca's fault. Greta didn't know what to say, it was all very peculiar. Her relationship with Doctor McCoy had gone from bad to worse in the beginning. After she was injured he'd let up somewhat but they'd never spoke on friendly terms. Why was she feeling this way?From what Becky was saying the McCoy she knew was very different from the one Greta experienced on a daily basis. Greta was a sensible person but it was hard not to take it personally.

"Greta? Did you hear what I said?" Greta snapped out of her daydream, looking at Rebecca she gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Becky, what did you say?"

"Don't worry about it Greta, look I've got to be off. I'll see you soon okay." Greta sat on her own for a while. She had to snap out of it.

* * *

Work carried on as usual, Doctor McCoy had been in a better mood for the last month, probably due to the fact that he was seeing Rebecca Sanders. Greta didn't mind too much, it made her day to day a little more bearable and she had given herself a good talking to. She had been restocking one of the store closets with bedding when the whole pile of sheets she had just placed on the top shelf fell on top of her knocking her hair out of its bun, she stood surveying the carnage around her and let out a groan. Doctor McCoy had been walking by at the time and laughed when he saw her. She caught his eye and pointed reproachfully.

"You think this funny?" Greta was fuming, how dare he laugh at her.

"Doctor Hatfield calm down, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"The hell you are." She began to pick up the sheets, McCoy took a step towards her but she raised her arms in protest and pulled away instinctively. "Don't! I can do it myself."

"What's wrong Doctor Hatfield?" Greta took a breath, she had over reacted. She knew she was being ridiculous.

"I'm sorry Doctor McCoy, I guess I left my sense of humour in my quarters today." McCoy didn't all together believe her but thought it best to leave it.

"Don't mention it Hatfield."

* * *

Six weeks after that and McCoy resumed his bad mood, Greta learnt from Rebecca that they had decided to end things between them. As far as she was aware it had been McCoy to end things, citing reasons Rebecca didn't totally believe. Again, it unnerved Greta that her initial reaction upon hearing the news had been relief. She was trying to keep her distance from McCoy, she realised she was acting like a silly teenager with a crush on their Teacher! To McCoy, Doctor Hatfield had always been aloof. He didn't deny that he was probably the main catalyst resulting in the animosity between each other but he had tried over the last few months to become friendlier. When she had been injured and he had operated on her he was overcome by the sense of duty of care he had felt towards her. He wished he could turn back time and he had started on a better footing with her but it seemed to be too late. Even when he had gone to her to ask advice about Lieutenant Sanders she seemed stony. He pressed the button on the wall next to the door with his elbow, careful not to spill any coffee from the two cups he was holding. Greta looked up from the microscope and raised an eyebrow.

"You've been in here for hours Hatfield, thought you might like a coffee."

"Thank you." McCoy placed the coffee down next to her and took a seat.

"How's the research going?" Greta had been working on a further study of preventing Pyrrhoneuritis. Greta was surprised at the question.

"I didn't realise you knew what I was doing in here?"

"Actually I do and I'm looking forward to seeing your findings." Greta took a sip of the coffee and sighed appreciatively.

"That's a good cup of coffee Doctor McCoy."

"Well don't get used to it, I can't have people thinking I'm a soft touch." Greta scoffed.

"I don't think you need to worry about that!"

"We got off on the wrong foot didn't we?" McCoy took the leap.

"Pardon me?"

"Look, I think I owe you an apology, when I was assigned the Enterprise, it wasn't as the CMO. I quickly found myself in that position and well, it was a steep learning curve is all I'm trying to say. We lost a lot of good men and women, Christ, most of them were kids! I guess you coming in and trying to make things better didn't go down well with me." Greta listened to him carefully, taking another sip of her coffee she crossed her legs and sunk down into her chair.

"I guess there was an apology in there somewhere Doctor McCoy. I appreciate you telling me this, perhaps I didn't fully appreciate what you and the others had already been through. I could have been more sensitive in the way I handled certain situations." McCoy seemed to appreciate the response, standing up he walked towards her and extended his hand.

"I'm McCoy, Leonard McCoy, pleasure to meet you." Greta looked at his hand for a moment and back to McCoy's face. She un-crossed her legs and stood up, taking his hand she shook it firmly.

"Hatfield, Greta Hatfield, nice to meet you too."

* * *

Kirk was happy that his friend had finally put to bed whatever it was between him and Doctor Hatfield. He had initially put it down to sexual tension but that theory had quickly gone out the window. Doctor Hatfield was a consummate professional, as evidenced by her display of heroics when the Medical Bay was nearly destroyed with her in it. She had received several commendations from her previous Superiors and had come highly recommended by Starfleet themselves. He had observed her in social settings, she smiled and laughed easily with everybody. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief when she spoke with Christine. He'd seen her once in the Medical Bay treating an Ensign, as she concentrated on the PADD in front of her she had bitten her bottom lip. Her bee stung lips were always a rose colour and matched the permanent blush of her cheeks, he'd realised he'd been staring in that moment and continued on his way. James Kirk was a man who could recognise beauty but he was also a man who could recognise when he was out of his depth. And he was with Greta Hatfield. He didn't lose much sleep over it, be reassured of that.

Knowing Bones the way he did, Kirk predicted he was going to need his cocoa before bed in no time at all because Hatfield could be the type to lose sleep over.

* * *

"Greta!" Christine gave her friend's shoulder a gentle tug.

"What is it Christine?"

"Heard you were going planet side for a week, how you feeling?" Greta was preparing the equipment needed for the away mission. The Enterprise had encountered a planet called Sicarus with similar technology to their own. Their know-how was vastly different however when it came to the medical intervention of widespread viruses. Captain Kirk had been more than willing to aid the people by volunteering the services of his two best and brightest. Greta and Doctor McCoy had been tasked with aiding the local government in creating an antidote, or at the very least reducing the speed at which the virus was spreading.

"I'm fine Christine, just going over my list one last time."

"You know I wasn't referring to that, how are you feeling spending so much time with Doctor McCoy?" Greta looked at Christine with a cautionary look.

"Baby steps Christine, baby steps."

* * *

Sicarus reminded Greta of Hawaii, the lab they were working in was outside the city. A small wooden hut with two adjacent rooms was their home for the next five days. The local Government had been worried about external influences and thought it best to keep them from prying eyes. The locals were suspicious of outsiders, the city wasn't much different to the outskirts but it was built up more.

On their first day there they had carried out research all day and continued into the early evening. Greta yawned as she tested another sample.

"Why don't we call it a day Doctor Hatfield?" McCoy stifled a yawn himself. He'd been impressed with her work ethic, she hadn't even stopped for lunch. They'd worked in relative silence the entire time, occasionally asking a question or making a remark. He couldn't deny that they did work well together but for the life of him he struggled with small talk.

"No! I'm fine, let's continue."

"Well I'm going to get some rations, I'm starving." McCoy went into his room to find the bag full of food rations. It wasn't long after, when McCoy returned he found Greta asleep propped up on one elbow. He watched her for a moment, she looked peaceful. Her mouth had parted slightly and her cheek was smushed up against her hand. He smiled, thinking to himself she looked cute. She was always so well kept, very much aware of her appearance when she was around others. She wasn't vain, not in the slightest but McCoy knew she believed it to be an extension of her professionalism. If she knew he was watching her like this she wouldn't be best pleased. That made him laugh a little also.

Shaking her shoulder slightly he whispered her name, she bolted upright in shock.

"Bloody hell McCoy! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, you had fallen asleep." McCoy found it funny that when her guard was down she had cursed and shown him more of her personality in those ten words than the entire time they had worked together.

"Oh, oh well, thanks." Greta stumbled off her stool and tried to flatten out her hair. "Well, goodnight McCoy." With that she left. McCoy stood there for a moment.

"Goodnight Hatfield."

* * *

Two days later and they had been working non-stop on a vaccine. Finally, they had created an antidote. McCoy thought it best to administer it via a spray so Greta began formulating the dose. While Greta was setting up the machine McCoy came to her working station.

"Jim just let me know the Enterprise has been called away on a rescue mission, they'll be back in time to pick us up." Greta could tell McCoy was uneasy, she smiled at him and returned to her work. When the machine was calibrated Greta looked around the room, looking out the window she could see the sun shining down, she looked at McCoy who was sat reviewing data.

"I'm going to have a walk down the beach, feels like a lifetime ago that I felt sand between my toes. You're welcome to join me." McCoy was taken aback at first but then agreed on the walk, there wasn't much they could do now anyway. Neither of them had stepped outside since they'd got there.

"Well, I do remember someone telling me to remove the stick from my ass." McCoy remarked. Greta could only blush. Closing and locking the door behind her Greta led the way down the narrow path to the beach, her shoes hung from her left hand as she delicately tiptoed between the wooden sticks and debris. McCoy followed behind, watching her lean ankles and feet dance between the leaves and rocks. They walked down the beach near the water's edge just enjoying the peace and quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable, they were both deep in their own thoughts. Greta picked up a shell and held it to her ear, passing it to McCoy he gave her a funny look.

"Just listen." McCoy did as he was told, he could hear the ocean. He smiled slightly, Greta enjoyed seeing him smile. She enjoyed thinking that she was the one who got him to smile. They came back on themselves and walked back to the huts, neither spoke a word. McCoy was the only one who muttered a good night before they both disappeared from each other's view.

* * *

Greta woke up before dawn, stretching out in her cot her muscles seemed to object at the tight confines. Her feet padded across the wooden floor, looking out the window she could see the sea splashing on the shoreline, it was lit by the light of the two moons above. Smiling, Greta decided to have a walk before she begun packing up the equipment they no longer needed. She didn't bother putting her shoes on, or getting dressed out of her night things for that matter. Sauntering down to the shore she stood as the warm water tickled her toes. Looking around she couldn't see anybody in sight, she walked a little further, letting the water go up to her shins. After a while she turned back on herself, she began to walk back to the hut but stopped as an idea came to mind.

McCoy jolted awake, he wasn't use to sleeping without the hum of an engine lolling him asleep every night. Strange how he'd got use to that aspect of being on star ship, it was one of the many things he had hated at the start. Standing and stretching he looked out his window, in the distance he could see the faint appearance of the sun beginning to rise. He let himself out of his hut and began to walk down to the beach. Who knew when he would have the chance again? His eyes travelled over the horizon until he noticed something strange in the water ahead. Walking towards the shoreline he squinted slightly trying to work out what it was.

He stopped abruptly, suddenly realising what he was looking at. His mouth gaped a little as he watched Greta Hatfield dip her loose hair in the water. Her back was to him, she rose out of the water permitting him to see her unadorned back. He knew he had to leave, that he was invading a very private moment of a colleague who had only just begun to trust him. His feet wouldn't work, they wouldn't move. He watched as she dipped down again under the water and rose back up, this time she turned towards the beach. Something in McCoy's head snapped and he spun to leave, at that moment a branch under his foot decided to snap also. He cringed and swore under his breath, praying that she hadn't heard. He froze like a statue.

"Hello?" He swore again. A pause, and then. "Hello? Is somebody there?" There was no way out of his predicament, taking a deep breath he turned around slightly.

"It's me, it's McCoy." Silence again. He dared to raise his eyes, she was making her way back to the shore. Her silhouette was highlighted by the sun that had broken over the horizon.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone didn't denote anger, in fact he could hear a sense of humour laced in her words. Being away from the ship and near the beach had done wonders for Greta's anxiety levels.

"I just came down for a walk, when I saw you I thought it best to leave you in peace." He tried to keep his voice from breaking with embarrassment.

"Did you now?" She was teasing him. "Give me a minute to get my things, I'll walk back with you." Greta hurriedly got out of the water, pulling on her vest and shorts she walked up to McCoy who still had his back turned allowing her some modesty. "Good morning Doctor." McCoy turned to face Greta, her skin was still wet and her damp clothes clung to her figure. He looked up to her face and realised he'd been caught, she was smirking. "How did you sleep?" She asked as they walked back up the path.

"Well thank you, you?" Greta nodded in reply.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"We've been asked to brief the local hospital, hopefully they'll have enough examination data to prevent any further outbreak." As McCoy stretched out his hand to open the door to the main hut which adjoined the buildings they had been staying in he stopped. The door was slightly ajar, turning to Greta he placed a finger over his lips. Slowly opening it he stepped inside, Greta close on his heels.

* * *

 ** _Hope you're enjoying! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

Greta felt the undeniable sharpness of a blade across her throat and an arm around her torso, she immediately began to struggle but the knife was held tighter to her throat.

"McCoy." She spluttered out. McCoy's guard went up automatically upon hearing the fear in Greta's voice.

"Don't move!" The assailant instructed, McCoy stopped in his tracks.

"I'm going to turn around."

"Do it slowly." McCoy nodded, doing as he was instructed he took in the sight before him. Doctor Hatfield was stood stock still, a knife to her throat with a man twice her size stood behind her.

"What do you want?" McCoy ground out through his clenched jaw.

"You Federation scum, you think you can go anywhere and do anything. You never stop to think that maybe you're not welcome."

"Please..." Greta began but the man only held the knife tighter to her throat, blood began to trickle from where the blade had broken the skin.

"You are going to learn scum, you are going to learn your lesson." Greta didn't have chance to warn McCoy about the man who had appeared behind him. She didn't have a chance to scream before the hypo spray to her neck took effect. When her eyes fluttered back open her world had become horizontal. She was lying on the floor facing McCoy whose arms were bound behind his back. He was looking straight at her, his eyes filled with rage and fear. She tried to open her mouth to speak but it didn't move, her body was paralysed. Panic began to overwhelm her senses, tears poured from her eyes. They were both helpless. A man's boot appeared between them and then a voice could be heard.

"I'll give you something to cry about!"

* * *

Icy water thrown over him was the way McCoy came to. Blinking the water from his eyes he looked at his shackled hands above his head. He tested the chain's strength.

"You going somewhere scum?" The disembodied voice taunted him. He looked around the small, dimly lit cell and couldn't see Greta.

"Where is she?" The man laughed, coming closer he leaned towards McCoy until their faces were almost touching.

"She's got some fight in her that one, I'll give her that much."

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill all of you with my bare hands!" The man unhooked a metal rod from one of the walls, it wasn't dissimilar to a fire poker. He struck McCoy in the ribs with his full strength. It took everything McCoy had not to cry out in pain, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Tough guy huh?" He struck him again. This time it was too much for McCoy and he let out a howl.

* * *

Greta looked at her captor with a stone cold gaze.

"Tell us the reason you are really here?" The man kept walking round and round her.

"I've told you already, your Government reached out to us for help with the epidemic."

"That's a fabrication! A cover story for your true intent."

"Not true!"

"Stop lying or I will have to use more unconventional methods to get the truth from you!"

"Unconventional! This isn't unconventional? Please! Listen to me, I'm a Doctor. My name is Greta Hatfield, Doctor McCoy and I came here to help you." He smacked her across the face hard, her mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. She spat it out at his feet.

"You will tell me the truth Doctor Hatfield, if it's the last thing you do."

* * *

Greta knew the methods of torture that could be used. Sleep deprivation, misinformation, not to mention the physical violence. Her captors had tried to break her mentally at first, threatening to hurt McCoy if she didn't tell them the truth. After that seemingly didn't work they started taking out their frustration on her. Punching, kicking and whipping. With no apparent breakthrough Greta knew it wouldn't be long before they lost their patience. She'd had training at the Academy but nothing could prepare you for the reality of the situation.

She'd been left alone for the past two hours, in that time she had begun to look for a way to escape. The room was empty save a few objects hung up on the wall but they were too far away. She had to find a way of getting her hands free. Her wrists were bleeding and bruised, she took five deep breaths and then bashed her hand into the metal bar that her chains were locked to. It didn't work, tears poured down her cheeks, she had to try again. Taking a deep breath she again smashed her hand into the metal bar, it didn't work. Crying out she paused for a moment, "Come on, do it! Do it!" Once more she smashed her hand against the metal bar, she bit her lip so hard blood began to pour from it. This time she knew instantly she'd done what she set out to do, she had dislocatedher thumb. Breathing heavily and feeling the bile rise from her stomach she willed herself not to pass out from the pain. As carefully as she could she pulled her hand through the cuff.

The door to her cell began to open, trying not to panic she quickly grabbed hold of the chain and remained as still as she could. A man she hadn't seen before came in and closed the door behind him, he stood in front of her for a moment. She brought her head up and looked at him defiantly, he began to laugh and placed his hand between her legs all the while looking into her eyes. Even though every muscle in her body wanted to shrink away from his touch she stayed still until he was close enough. Without another thought Greta let out a loud grunt and pulled her whole body up holding on to the chain above her head with both hands. Wrapping her thighs around the man's neck she began to squeeze with every ounce of strength she had left. The man punched and scratched at her legs with his hands, if she didn't do this now she was dead. She continued to crush the man's neck until she heard a snap and he fell to the floor lifeless. Greta let out an anguished sob, crying she hung their limply.

* * *

Greta slowly opened the door, looking down the long corridor, the lights flickered overhead. There was a large door at the end of the corridor to her left and one smaller door to her right. She went right, looking behind her she quickly and quietly ran down to the door. A small barred open window on the door allowed to her to look inside. In the room stood McCoy, his arms shackled much like hers had been. His head was down and his body was black and blue. Looking down the corridor one more time she tentatively placed her hand on the handle and pushed down, it was open. Walking in McCoy didn't stir, Greta went over to him quickly and checked his was overcome by the amount of fury she felt seeing him like this.

"Doctor? Doctor McCoy? It's Doctor Hatfield." McCoy groaned. "Doctor! We have to get out of here." Greta couldn't reach his chains, looking around she saw a metal chair in the corner of the room. Quickly picking it up and placing it next to McCoy she stood on it and began to take the pins out of the cuffs. She gently held on to McCoy's arm, not letting it fall to his side freely. She was fully aware of the pain in her shoulders after being in the same stress position for so long. He still hadn't acknowledged her presence. Greta placed her palms on McCoy's cheeks and lifted his head. "McCoy, I need your help, please wake up." His eyes rolled into the back of his head, she gave one of his cheeks a light slap to try to bring him round. "We don't have time for this McCoy! Wake up!" His eyes focussed then, looking at her his brow creased. "We're going to get out of here Doctor." His head cleared of the fog and he nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him, she undid the other cuff and helped him slowly move his arm back down to his side. He was uneasy on his feet and Greta had to hold him up for a moment, she savoured the physical contact, pausing for a moment to close her eyes she was only thankful that McCoy was alive.

"There's a door at the end of the corridor, that's our only way out. Do you have any idea where we are?" McCoy shook his head as Greta whispered to him.

"No."

"Okay, are you alright to walk, we have to go. It won't be long until they realise something is wrong." Taking his hand Greta led them out of the room. Checking nobody was there she slowly paced down the corridor. McCoy saw the one other smaller door up ahead, as he past the room that Greta must have been kept in he saw the lifeless body of a man inside, his neck clearly broken. He averted his eyes and allowed Greta to guide him forwards. They both stood with their backs to the wall for a moment.

"I counted 20 minutes from when we were taken to when the vehicle stopped although they could have taken a longer route than was necessary. I heard other vehicles and I think an electronic gate of some kind, I think we're in the city McCoy. When we go through that door we need to move quickly, I've seen four men since we've been here, that I know of. The four…I mean three, three men could be out there. Are you ready?"

"Yes." McCoy answered but hadn't really been listening, he saw how Greta was holding her arm to her chest, her thumb at an obscure angle. A picture of what she must have done to escape was forming in his mind. She pushed the door ajar, it must have been night time because there was nobody about. Greta thanked their lucky stars, neither of them was in a condition where they could have put up any kind of a fight. They slowly made their way through the room, spotting another door Greta led them towards it. As she was about to open it a claxon went off, she grabbed McCoy's hand and then ran full tilt through the door. Rain pounded down on the ground as they ran through a courtyard, they could hear yelling coming from behind them. Not risking turning round they continued towards the high parameter wall, Greta skidded through the mud, her bare feet not giving her any traction. McCoy caught her before she fell to the ground completely. When they reached the wall McCoy pulled Greta next to him, search lights had been turned on and were swirling around the compound. As McCoy held Greta against him she could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

"I'll give you a lift." He intertwined his fingers and Greta put her foot in his hands, with a heave she grabbed hold of the top of the wall which was difficult given the state on one of her hands. The sound of phaser fire ricocheting off the wall made Greta move faster, balancing herself on the ridge she stretched out her arms to McCoy.

"Come on! Grab hold of my hands!" McCoy managed to get a footing in the wall, lifting himself he grabbed hold of Greta's hands. She screamed out in pain as McCoy's firm grasp crushed her dislocated thumb.

"Hatfield!" Greta carried on pulling until he was up and over the wall. Jumping down they didn't even stop to catch their breath before they both sprinted away.

The rain hadn't let up and both of them were finding it hard to see in front of them, tree branches and foliage flung into them as they raced through the small streets and patches of woodland. When their legs wouldn't carry them any further they collapsed in a concealed ravine. Breathing heavily neither of them spoke, Greta could hear the ocean. McCoy instinctively held Greta in his arms, he could feel her shivering.

"McCoy, we can't be far from the research centre, if our equipment is still there we should be able to make contact with the Enterprise. They might already be looking for us, I don't know how long it's been."

"We'll stick to the shoreline, we'll be able to see the huts from there." They both slowly got to their feet, McCoy was sure he had a number of broken ribs, not to mention a broken nose and severely bruised jaw. He caught sight of Greta's face in the moonlight, one of her eyes was nearly swollen shut, her lip was split and her jaw was bruised as much as his he imagined. Her thighs were covered in scratch marks, he had to look away. There was no sign of anybody following them so they slowly made their way up the coastline. McCoy spotted the hut first, Greta couldn't have been anymore relieved. Making their way towards it McCoy ushered Greta in first, she stood shivering wrapping her arms around herself.

"Shhh, it's alright. We're going to get out of here." Her teeth were clattering together.

"I think I'm going into shock?" She spluttered out. McCoy wrapped his arms around her to try to keep her warm, she buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you." Her words were muffled but McCoy held her tighter.

"Come on Hatfield, we've made it this far, you got us this far." Still shaking she began to look around the room, opening crates and sifting through the research tables. "Hatfield! I've got it." McCoy came over with a communicator in his hand. "Enterprise, this is Doctor McCoy. Enterprise!"

"Bones! Thank God! Bones what the hell happened?" Kirk couldn't be happier to hear his friend's voice.

"Get us the hell out of here Jim! Now!"

"Hold on Bones, we're going to beam you up." He looked at Greta, he couldn't think of a single thing to say as they both vanished before each other's eyes.

* * *

Christine had been in tears the entire time she helped Greta get patched up, flitting between the pair of them her face had told them all they needed to know when they walked into the Medical Bay. They were taken to private treatment rooms, McCoy had been all but silent since his return. Greta had tried to subdue the nurses that had come over to see how they were. Christine had had to ask Greta some difficult questions, about what had been done to her while she was held captive.

"It didn't happen Christine, it was about to but I escaped before he could…" Christine placed a hand on Greta's knee and had just nodded in response. Later, McCoy had tried to ask Christine about Greta, she had handed a PADD to him with Greta's medical records displayed. He'd let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Really Christine, we look worse than we feel." Greta smiled at her. When the majority of her wounds had been healed she was allowed to go to her quarters, as she had walked past McCoy who was standing speaking to Kirk she placed her hand on his forearm. It was brief but McCoy appreciated the meaning behind it. Kirk had relieved them both of their duties until further notice, McCoy had asked to be part of the discussions and investigation into what had happened on the planet but Kirk refused.

* * *

After two days in his quarters not sleeping McCoy decided to go for a walk through the corridors, without realising it he had made his way to Doctor Hatfield's. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since they'd been rushed to the Medical Bay. Pressing the button outside her room he waited for a response. None came, he tried again. He began to grow concerned.

"Computer, medical override McCoy Bravo Victor three A three B." The door opened automatically and he stepped inside. "Doctor Hatfield? Doctor are you in here?" There was no answer, McCoy looked around the living area, stepping into the bedroom he saw that the bed was made, nothing was out of place. McCoy noted that her quarters were as pristine as she was. There was a few personal belongings scattered around, McCoy ran his fingers along the bindings of some old medical journals that were on a shelf. Continuing into the bathroom he stepped round the frosted partition. Greta was sat on the floor of her shower, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Doctor Hatfield?" She looked up to him, her eyes were red raw. McCoy turned off the water and grabbed a towel, opening it up he placed it over her and helped her up. He wrapped the towel round her further and rubbed her arms. The water had gone cold and he didn't know how long she'd been sat there. Guiding her into the bedroom he grabbed a smaller towel on their way out. She stood stock still. "Doctor Hatfield?" No response. "Greta?" She looked at him then, he'd never used her first name. He took a step forwards, she watched him as he took small portions of her hair and rubbed them between his towel covered hands. "What happened?" He asked.

"I killed a man." She whispered.

"Is that how you managed to escape? Is that who I saw in the room?" Greta nodded.

"I wrapped my legs around his neck and snapped it like it meant nothing at all."

"Damn him! You did what you had to do Greta."

"I took the Hippocratic Oath, I swore to protect life."

"You're not to blame Greta, you hear me. Damn them, damn them for doing this. You're not to blame." Greta closed her eyes in exhaustion, she started walking towards her bed. She let the towel drop to the floor before she got under the covers, McCoy looked away momentarily feeling uncomfortable witnessing Greta's vulnerability in the moment. Both of them were raw, he went to the side of the bed and pulling the sheet around her shoulders he wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Thank you." His voice broke as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"For what?" Greta asked confused.

"For saving my life."

"You're never going to like me are you?" It was McCoy's turn to feel confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose there's nothing we can do about it, I'm a Hatfield, and you're a McCoy." She was falling asleep as she was talking.

"History doesn't have to repeat itself Greta." Greta was asleep before she heard his response.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the positive reviews, it really is appreciated. I hope you're still enjoying it! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	4. Chapter 4

After two weeks of R&R, psych evaluations and clearance for duty McCoy and Greta returned to work, the nurses all gathered round Greta giving her warm welcomes and insisting on helping her do every little thing. She was grateful, it felt nice to be surrounded by colleagues who she could begin to call friends. She still wasn't sleeping that well but she was coping better than she expected. After having treated patients with PTSD she knew the warning signs, coping mechanisms and triggers.

She hadn't seen much of McCoy, after the night he had come to her quarters he'd spent most of his time with Kirk or in his office. Greta threw herself into her work, appreciating the familiar processes and procedures. Captain Kirk made good on his promise, the ship had been quiet since their return. Apart from having to brief Kirk and turn in a report about what happened on Scilarus she had been in the Medical Bay most days.

Finishing up a patient record on her PADD she went to McCoy's office for his sign off. The display next to the door showed that the door was open, swiping her finger over the VDT the door opened. Greta stopped in her tracks, in front of her, on his desk, was Doctor McCoy and Nurse Malcotti, both in various stages of undress. Greta's mouth gaped open, neither McCoy nor Malcotti moved, frozen in their spot.

"My apologies Doctor McCoy." Greta spun around and left the office, not quite knowing what to do with herself she went to one of the medicine cabinets and began checking the stock levels. After maybe five minutes she realised that she had no idea what she was looking at or what she was doing. Her throat began to close up and she could feel her eyes burning with the threat of tears. She really had no idea why she was reacting like this. Yes, she had had a superficial fondness for McCoy but she honestly thought she'd put that to bed. Besides, he'd never shown any affection for her other than that one night in her quarters but that could have been just the Doctor in him for sure. Not wanting anyone to notice she was becoming increasingly upset she made an excuse that she had to run an errand. She left the Medical Bay and began walking down the corridor, not really knowing where she was going, she just kept walking.

* * *

McCoy was mortified. He didn't know how it had happened, well that wasn't the truth. He hadn't been coping as well as he expected and had become increasingly frustrated with himself. Not sleeping and drinking too much he had allowed himself to feel sorry for himself. So when Nurse Malcotti had slipped into his office and all but thrown herself at him he hadn't really put up much of a fight. He'd just wanted to feel something. Feel something other than dread and guilt and fear. When Hatfield had walked in he was ashamed, the indignant look on her face had been so readily apparent to him that all he wanted to do was turn back the clock. It had all been a mistake.

What also dawned on him was that he cared about what Doctor Hatfield thought of him. He hadn't realised how much until that moment. Nurse Malcotti took it all in her stride, adjusting her uniform she had given him a saccharine smile and returned to work. He admired her indifferent attitude. After he'd thrown some cold water over his face he went out into the Medical Bay, he looked around but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Can I help you Doctor McCoy?" Christine asked him, appearing at his side.

"Have you seen Doctor Hatfield?"

"She said she had to run an errand, I'm sure she'll be back soon." McCoy hummed in response. He really didn't know what to do, go and find her? Pretend it never happened? A while later McCoy had busied himself treating some minor injuries that occurred when a team had been carrying out maintenance work in Engineering. He heard the main door to the Medical Bay open and close, looking up he saw Greta walk over to the Nurse's station and speak with Christine. He re-focussed himself back on the task at hand.

"Doctor McCoy, do you need any help?" He was surprised to see her standing next to him, her face didn't show any signs of upset like it had earlier. In fact she looked better than she had since they had returned to the Enterprise.

"No thank you Doctor Hatfield, I'm nearly finished up here."

"Alright, well let me know if there is anything I can do." He was positively perplexed. When the last Engineer had left he went to speak with Greta, she was in one of the small research labs that adjoined the Medical Bay.

"Doctor Hatfield may I have a word?" She gave him a professional smile.

"Of course Doctor McCoy."

"What you saw earlier, well I wanted to explain…" Greta held her hands up to him.

"No need for an explanation Doctor McCoy, what you do in your private time is none of my business." McCoy grew frustrated.

"You're being damned peculiar Hatfield!"

"I am! In what way? I wasn't the one…" She stopped herself before she went too far.

"You weren't the one doing what?" She took a deep breath.

"Never mind, like I said, no explanation required." She tried to keep her composure.

"You were angry at me! I saw it on your face! What's going on Hatfield?" McCoy was getting angrier and angrier, she was hiding something he knew it.

"Nothing! Drop it!"

"I will not, not until you tell me what your problem is!"

"My problem! My problem is you McCoy! You! You've made my life miserable, you shout at me, question my work. You take your tantrums out on me! I have to constantly mop up after you when you make one of the Nurses cry. The only time you spoke to me and it wasn't about what I'd done wrong in the Medical Bay was to ask if Rebecca Sanders was seeing anybody! I'm not you pal McCoy, your buddy, your wingman! The thing is I don't get it? You were nice to me after my injury, you were nice when we were on Scilarus, before we were… Like I said before, we're never going to get on and we might as well accept that now." Greta took a deep breath. McCoy was speechless, she had it all wrong. He didn't know what to say to make it better. He rubbed a hand over his face and looking at her grief stricken face one last time, he left without saying a word. He wasn't the person she was accusing him of being, he wanted to tell her that. He knew what he was at the very least and that was a coward.

* * *

Five days later and neither had said a word to the other that wasn't pertaining to a patient or report that was due.

"Doctor Hatfield!" Christine pulled her over to a patient that had been rushed in, McCoy was already there.

"This is a 22 year old female, Engineer Ensign Smith, struck at high speed, found unresponsive at the scene, she's been intubated, neurologically a GCS 6T with a right pupil fixed and dilated." Hatfield listened intently to McCoy.

"Pulse 50, BP 180/100." Greta told McCoy.

"Give 1mg/kg of mannitol. Get a Head CT stat. CBC, Chemistries, Type and Cross for 6 units FFP and blood products, 14 pack platelets on call to OR." McCoy instructed Christine, she ran off immediately. Greta checked her PADD.

"Doctor McCoy her Head CT results: 1cm acute subdural hematoma over the right frontoparietal convexity, with 12mm of right to left midline shift with uncal and transtenorial herniation."

McCoy pulled Greta to one side.

"This is a god damn devastating injury, and her neurologic exam is poor, but her only chance for recovery is immediate surgery, a craniotomy and evacuation of the hematoma, if we don't do the surgery she will die." Greta nodded and went to prep for surgery immediately.

* * *

Four hours later McCoy ripped off his surgical coat and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, Greta came up behind him.

"We have given her the best chance she's got Doctor." He nodded.

"Yeah, we're just going to have to wait and see. Good work by the way, I haven't worked with someone who was so instinctive as you were for a long time." Greta was surprised by the compliment. After their argument she had realised that for the sake of both their mental wellbeing she just had to drop it. Drop any feelings she had for him and drop the idea that they could get on. Life was too short, she just wanted to do a good job. Be a good Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor McCoy, go and get some rest, I'll stay and keep an eye on her." McCoy enjoyed seeing the caring smile on Greta's face.

"I guess I owe you another thank you." He was trying, he was really trying. This was the most they'd said to each other in a week.

"I'm storing them up, for you know, when you're a grumpy bastard again!" Greta laughed but instantly regretted making the joke. McCoy gave out a bark.

"Well Hatfield, you didn't forget your sense of humour today did you."

"I guess not, go on, off with you! You look like shit!" McCoy gave her a mock salute.

"Yes Doctor." As he walked away McCoy could feel a knot in his stomach form. He realised that he much preferred getting on with Doctor Hatfield than the alternative, he promised himself he was going to make a conserted effort to be nice from now on, no matter what.

* * *

Greta sat on one of the beds in the Medical Bay swinging her legs back and forth. Her coffee in one hand and her PADD in the other. She was waiting for the emergency planning drill to start. Everyone was in their place, except her.

"Hatfield! At least try to act as you would day to day." McCoy raised his eyebrow at her.

"This is how I act day to day Doctor McCoy, you should know, you're the one who gets me the coffee." Greta grinned at him, McCoy coughed and looked at the Nurses who all had looks of surprise on their faces upon hearing McCoy got coffee for anybody other than himself. She hopped off the bed and went and stood next to him. "Better?" She asked sarcastically. McCoy just shook his head at her, a smile playing on his lips. He liked her like this.

An alarm sounded and they began the drill, each member of the crew practicing what they would do in case of an emergency. As they all went about their duties one of the Nurses dropped a metal support beam for one of the stretchers, it clattered and clanged across the floor. Greta looked up slightly startled, it was McCoy's face that scared her more. He was frozen, the look of pure fear and anguish evident on his face. Greta moved over to him quickly, putting her hand on his arm she said his name. He didn't respond, it was if he was somewhere else. She tried again, squeezing his arm slightly, nothing. She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his head down to face her, he was looking straight through her.

"Doctor McCoy, it's Greta. Doctor McCoy everything is okay." She was getting worried, the sound must have triggered a flashback. "DOCTOR!" His eyes flickered, he grabbed her hands and threw them off, Greta fell back slightly. She regained her balance and approached him again, holding her arms out towards him. "McCoy, it's Greta, you're safe!" He spun around panicked, as if he was looking for a way to escape. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Leonard? Please. You're safe." She wasn't getting through she knew it. McCoy turned around again, his arm came up, his hand clenched into a fist. Before Greta could react his hand connected with her cheek, she all but flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thump.

"GRETA!" Christine didn't know what the hell was going on, running over to Greta she knelt beside her and looked at her cheek which was already swelling up.

"I'm okay Christine, it's Doctor McCoy, he's suffering from a triggered flashback I think." Greta got up from the floor and grabbed McCoy's shoulder, he was stood still looking at his clenched fist. "Leonard! I'm here, it's Greta. Leonard, come back to me. You're safe." He seemed to register her this time. Blinking back tears his eyes focused on hers, she took hold of his hand and pulled him into his office. "It's alright, you're alright Leonard, I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere." Sitting him down she gave him a mild sedative and then knelt in front of him, still holding his hand. When she could tell his heart rate had gone down she handed him a glass of water.

"What happened?" He was looking at the floor and wiping haphazardly at his reddened eyes.

"I don't know? I heard the metal support beam crash to the floor and I just found myself back in that cell. That son of a bitch had a metal rod, he would crack it against the door and chair. The sound? The sound must have set me off." Greta nodded, she was rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. Leonard focused on the softness of her touch.

"Just give yourself a moment to take it in, slow your breathing and don't move." McCoy nodded and looked up.

"Greta! What the hell happened to your face!?" McCoy reached out to touch the large bruise that was forming on Greta's swollen cheek.

"You've got one hell of a right hook on you McCoy." Greta tried to give him a reassuring smile but winced when it hurt.

"I did that? Christ Greta I'm so sorry." McCoy was horrified.

"Leonard, don't apologise. Let's concentrate on you right now." Greta stroked his arm.

"I've never heard you call me by my first name."

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor, it was the only way I could get through to you." She looked upset.

"No, don't apologise, I like it." McCoy looked at her but winced at the sight of her cheek, he was so ashamed of doing that to her when all she had been trying to do was help him.

"Really McCoy, don't feel bad, I'll get Christine to fix me up later." She could tell that was what he was worrying about.

There was a beep at the door and then Kirk walked in, Christine, not knowing what to do had asked the Captain to come down to the Medical Bay.

"Bones! Are you okay?" Kirk's eyes went wide and Christine was grief stricken.

Greta squeezed McCoy's knee and got up to approach the Captain.

"Captain, can I speak with you for a minute? Christine, would you look after Doctor McCoy for a moment and get him a warm drink, not coffee!" Christine nodded and went to McCoy's side. Greta trusted Christine, she was more than a capable Head Nurse and was more adept at managing McCoy than she was at times.

"What's going on Doctor Hatfield and what the hell happened to your face?" Greta indicated to Kirk to follow her, they went and stood in one of the research labs for more privacy, Kirk had his arms crossed looking decidedly dismayed.

"Doctor McCoy suffered from what I believe was a triggered flashback Captain, don't worry he's going to be alright. I'll work with him to understand exactly what the trigger was and I can equip him with coping mechanisms to hopefully reduce or stop this from happening again. It's quite a common effect from the trauma he went through Captain, rest assured I'll make sure he gets the help he needs." Kirk nodded, taking in what Greta was telling him. He knew that Bones had the tendency to shirk his own wellbeing, but he was confident that Doctor Hatfield wouldn't allow him to get away with it this time.

"Thank you Doctor, now, what happened to your face?" Greta lifted her hand and carefully pressed her cheek, wincing slightly she gave a little laugh.

"Par for the course Captain, nothing to worry about." Kirk thanked her again and then went to see Bones, Greta grabbed a regenerator and treated her cheek, not wanting to bother any of the Nurses.

When she came back out of the lab Christine informed her that the Captain had ordered McCoy to go and rest in his quarters, for the remainder of the day Greta covered McCoy's shift and finished some of his reports that were due. She didn't want him worrying about unnecessary things right about now. After making sure all the Medical crew were alright and organising the staff roster for the next few days she left the Bay.

Walking back to her quarters late that night she wondered how he was doing, contemplating going to see him she was suddenly struck with the feeling of apprehension. Seeing him like that had really upset her, she had had to fight back the tears when the Captain had finished speaking with her.

She couldn't wrap her head around her feelings towards the man, one minute she loathed him, the next she was blushing from his thoughtfulness towards her. She knew perfectly well that his only thoughts towards her were purely professional, from a more personal perspective she wasn't even sure if he didn't particularly like her at all. She didn't know if he blamed her for what happened on Scilarus, too many things were stacked against them it seemed. Greta knew that this was something she needed to get over sharpish. It was only going to affect her day to day and that wasn't conducive to working together for five years in space. They had been at each other's throats a few weeks ago and she'd enjoyed the relative harmony they had managed to create since then. Greta's internal monologue told her to approach the situation as a professional, to make every decision from a Doctor's perspective. That voice told her not to go to McCoy's quarters late at night.

When she reached her own quarters however the full weight of the day caught up with her, she fell asleep with tears still wet on her cheeks.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the follows, favourites and especially the very lovely reviews! I really do appreciate it. LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just a quick note, this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. Please be aware of this before continuing to read, the rating of this chapter is probably higher than the others have been and will be going forward._**

* * *

Greta sent a comm to McCoy the next morning telling him to have some time off from work, when she didn't receive a reply by the time evening came around she decided to go and visit him, a decision reached from a Doctor's perspective she assured herself. It had been quiet in the Medical Bay without him and a part of her had missed seeing him all day. Reaching his quarters she was about to press the button when the door opened revealing Kirk.

"Ah, Doctor Hatfield, how are you?" Kirk gave his best smile.

"I'm well thank you Captain, I was just coming to check on Doctor McCoy." Kirk gave her a look that she couldn't quite read.

"Good, good. Well, don't let me stop you." Greta smiled at him before Kirk began to walk down the corridor. "Oh, Doctor Hatfield!" Kirk came jogging back over to Greta. "I was wondering, do you want to grab a drink sometime? As a thank you for what you did for Bones." She was stunned, unsure as to how to respond she stumbled over her words. "It's okay if you want to say no Doctor, I just wanted to show my appreciation." Greta calmed herself. For a lot of reasons she didn't really want to dwell on at that moment she gave her answer.

"Yes Captain, I will have a drink with you, thank you." Kirk looked pleased.

"Good, say tonight, eight o'clock?"

"Sure, see you then." Greta watched him walk away. Entering McCoy's quarters she was happy to him sitting in one of his chairs looking over a PADD. He was washed and clean shaven which was a good sign.

"Hello Doctor McCoy, how are we today?" McCoy looked up at her, he appreciated her coming to see him. He'd been worrying about her all day and wasn't sure if he'd broken the last remaining semblance of a relationship with her. Did she think he was weak, broken somehow? As a Doctor he knew she wouldn't judge him but as a person, he realised he wasn't sure what type of person she actually was. He'd never taken the time to get to know her on a more personal level, in that moment he regretted that.

"Better thank you." He shifted slightly in his chair.

"I didn't get a reply to my message, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She stood in front of him, looking pristine and lovely.

"Sorry about that, Jim came to see me and it must have slipped my mind. I wanted to thank you again for what you did Hatfield and apologise again for what I did." He looked bashful. Greta smiled reassuringly and pointed to her cheek.

"See Doctor, no lasting damage. Please, don't think about it again." Greta's response lifted his mood no end.

"Hatfield, I was wondering if you wanted any assistance on your research paper, I know you have the lab booked out for this afternoon and you always end up working late." Greta raised an eyebrow, how did he know she tended to stay later than planned? He must pay more attention than she thought. "Perhaps I could come and help? Keep my mind off things and to be honest I'll go damned stir crazy if I stay here all day." Greta paused for a moment, not quite sure what to say but then she remembered the promise she made herself earlier and shook her head.

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor McCoy, I have plans this evening with Captain Kirk… I can rearrange them if you want?" The look on McCoy's face wasn't the response she expected.

"No of course not, don't change them on my account." He looked back down at his PADD.

"Well alright, only if you're sure. Well…just wanted to make sure you're okay, I'll see you in work later this week then." Greta wasn't sure what had just happened, McCoy seemed to go unfriendly. She bid him farewell and left, more confused than ever.

McCoy was angry, he was angry that for no good reason at all he was jealous that Greta was going on a date with Jim. From day one he'd found her infuriating. She came in messing with his Medical Bay, she got on with all the Nurses, was great with the patients. She was a damn good Doctor. When they'd been on Scilarus she'd run autonomously with the research, showing insight and tenacity. When they had been captured she had been the one who had done what was necessary to escape, she'd saved his life. Yesterday she had took a punch to the face and still continued to help him. McCoy realised in that moment that his feelings towards her had changed somewhat since they had first met. He cared for her, he wanted her to like him. He was jealous of Jim. It was futile though because he knew he'd done everything in his power to ensure her dislike of him. He was just going to have to get over it, he knew that was going to be easier said than done.

* * *

"Thank you." Greta took the drink that Kirk handed to her, sitting on the sofa in his quarters she was taken aback by the number of personal belongings. Items from the worlds they had visited, pictures from home. One thing was certain James Kirk loved what he did.

"Forgive me Doctor Hatfield, I have to ask. How do you think Bones' is doing?" Jim took a seat next to her.

"He'll be fine Captain, please don't worry yourself. He's a strong person."

"Please, call me Jim." He raised his glass and she placed her own against it.

"Well in that case please call me Greta."

"I'm the Captain of this ship Greta, I care about every person who serves on board, what happened to you and Bones, I'll never forgive myself. I read your report, I know what you had to do. Bones told me what you did and I just have to say I think you're nothing less than a hero and I thank you for bringing my friend back." Greta was touched at the admission.

"No need to thank me Jim, you and Bones are good friends aren't you?"

"Yes we are, he's a good man but I'm sure I don't need to tell you that." Greta looked down at her glass.

"Doctor McCoy and I, well we've never seemed to be able to co-exist amicably."

"Why do you think that is?" Kirk had a wry grin on his face. If it had been anybody else Greta would have taken offence.

"Honestly, I'm not sure? When we're working there isn't a problem. He's an unbelievably talented Doctor I just, I don't know." She gave him a weary smile.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Please."

"I think you're one in the same, both passionate, both head strong. I also think you'd rather be having this drink with him right now than me."

"Oh please Jim, don't say that. I appreciate this I really do. Leonard, I mean Doctor McCoy, I don't know what it is about him?"

"I do, I think you like him Greta, more than you're willing to let even yourself acknowledge." She exhaled slowly.

"I do like him, but it's a hopeless case because he doesn't like me. History is history."

"Then change it Greta, believe me when I tell you and if this is the only thing I can do, believe me when I tell you he does like you. He truly does."

* * *

Weeks later McCoy watched Greta treating a young Engineer from the opposite side of the Medical Bay, he envied her skill at calming her patients, he'd never quite got the hang of that element of Doctoring. When she had finished she went to get herself a coffee, catching his eye she wordlessly asked if he wanted one too. He nodded, she walked over to him, careful not to spill any of the contents of the two cups she was carrying. He liked the way she bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating.

"There you go."

"Thanks." Their fingers touched ever so briefly when she passed him the cup, it was electrifying to McCoy.

"I need to finish up the Crew's physicals and then I'll get that report to you Doctor McCoy." He watched her blow on her coffee before taking a sip.

"No problem Hatfield." She gave him a look, he usually gave her a good dressing down when her reports were late.

"Everything okay Doctor?"

"Yes, why shouldn't it be?" He was agitated that she had apparently picked up on his nervousness around her, he was trying his hardest to be measured, calm. He was failing miserably.

"Nothing particular, are you feeling alright?" She didn't quite understand why he was being short with her.

"I'm fine! Unbelievable!" He stomped off leaving Greta standing there not knowing what had just happened. Wanting to make sure he was alright she followed him into his office. Not bothering to knock she closed the door behind herself. "What now Hatfield?" McCoy didn't look up from the PADD on his desk.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay, you've been acting strangely. As a fellow Physician I have a duty of care…" McCoy looked at her incredulously and scoffed.

"The hell I have, look Hatfield, I appreciate the concern but I'm fine."

"If you need to talk Doctor McCoy…"

"What about, you?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Greta clenched her fists.

"Are _you_ alright Doctor Hatfield?" He looked at her with his eyebrow cocked, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

" _I'm_ fine, look I don't know what's going on here but you're acting oddly! All I'm saying is if you want to talk to someone you can always speak to me or the Captain if you'd find that more comfortable. I know you and he are good friends."

"Oh you do, do you? Is that what you talked about on your date with him? Our friendship?" He crossed the line, he knew it but he couldn't help himself.

"Date? Doctor McCoy I don't know what…?" McCoy interrupted her.

"Save it Hatfield! You know I wouldn't have thought Jim would…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Greta cut McCoy off before he said anything else, she couldn't believe what he was saying to her. The Captain had got it all wrong, McCoy didn't like her, he'd never liked her.

"I've never in my life been spoken to like this! I don't understand you? One minute your nice to me, the next…Is this it? Is this what it's going to be like? Because if it is McCoy I don't think I can do it. Maybe we've been through too much together? Maybe the trauma is too much, that's what it is isn't it? I remind you of what happened? Or is it that you simply don't like me? I'm sorry McCoy, I truly am. I'll put in my papers for reassignment immediately." Greta stood there waiting for a response, when McCoy didn't answer she sprinted for the door.

McCoy snapped out of his frozen state, Greta's words sinking in he didn't know what to do. The woman who he had fallen for was leaving him, he'd pushed and pushed and pushed until he'd driven her away. He smashed his fists against his desk, swiping the PADDs from the table he ground his teeth together to stop him from screaming. Rushing form his office he looked around the Medical Bay, she wasn't there.

"Christine! Where's Doctor Hatfield." Christine looked up at McCoy slightly startled.

"I'm not sure Doctor?" McCoy raced from the Medical Bay out into the corridor, not really knowing where to go he headed to her quarters. He had no idea what he was going to do, he just knew he couldn't let her leave. Arriving at her quarters he banged on the door.

"Hatfield!" Greta opened the door, McCoy barged his way passed and began pacing the floor.

"Doctor McCoy, what are you doing?" He could tell she'd been crying.

"Greta, don't go."

"What?"

"Don't leave, I don't want you to leave."

"But you said…"

"Forget everything I said, all of it. I've been a damned fool Greta and I'm sorry. I know you should hate me for what I've said to you, I hate myself for it." He took a step towards her.

"McCoy."

"No, listen to me. I know you hate me but don't leave, you're a good Doctor and I don't want to see you go."

"That's what this is? You don't want to lose a member of staff!?" Greta put her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"NO! Damn it, it's more than that! I've fallen for you Greta and I know you hate me but I can't help it. I've fallen in love with you!" Greta's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"I love you." He straightened his back, he could feel a weight he hadn't been aware of until that moment lift from his shoulders.

"No you don't." McCoy couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"You're arguing with me?" He smiled.

"You don't love me Doctor McCoy, you hate me." Greta's brow was creased in confusion.

"Damn you woman, you've got it all wrong, you've had it all wrong from day one."

"No I bloody well haven't!"

"Greta!"

"What Leonard?"

"I love you." He took another step towards her and took hold of her hand, she looked down at their intertwined fingers and then back up to his face.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"This isn't going to work, it's not going to..." McCoy cut her off.

"Greta..."

"What!?"

"Shut up."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

He closed the gap between them even more and encircled her in a tight embrace, her skin was amazingly warm and the scents of her, the perfume at her throat and the exotic, unnameable aroma of her hair, made blood beat at his temples.

He kissed her harshly as her fingers ran through his hair. They were a tangle of limbs, so much anxiety, relief, anger and passion had been building up between them for so long neither knew how to go on. They kissed until the both of them had to pull away from the other, panting and catching their breath. They looked at each other and grinned, he kissed her again. They fit perfectly, Greta had never felt more safe and loved standing there in his arms. McCoy bent his neck to kiss her again but she pulled her head back.

"You have to go back to work." She whispered to him.

"You're kidding me!? Greta, please..."

"McCoy, your shift ends in a couple of hours."

"And then what?" McCoy kissed her again, Greta could have stayed like that for the rest of her life.

"Softly Leonard." She whispered in his ear. "We've got all the time in the world."

* * *

Nine weeks later and McCoy watched her walk out of the bathroom, she lent against the wall as she dried her hair with a towel. He was pulling his trousers back on but paused to watch her naked body lean lithely against the partition. She looked different than she had done before, he realised that there was many different sides to Greta Hatfield. The Doctor, the caretaker and the giver. The lover, the friend, the sensual woman who held him and made him feel safe and the woman who was stood in front of him now, she scared the shit out of him!

Greta walked over to him so there wasn't an inch of space between them. Her fingers traced down the line of his zipper as she looked up into his face, waiting for him to refuse. He flexed his hips instead and watched, rapt, as she slowly pulled his zipper down, the metal rasp loud over his breath.

Gentle, cool hands pulled him out.

"No underwear?"

"I like it when my cock rubs against my trousers this way." He'd never spoken like that to a woman before. It made him harder. Greta knelt down in front of him. She angled him and the air shot out his mouth as her tongue circled the head, the tip digging into the sensitive spot just beneath.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her lips swollen and wet. "Tell me. What do you want, Leonard?"

He panted as the words threatened to break through. He wanted to say them, but the darkness in them wasn't something he was used to letting free. They had made love before, it had been sensual and comforting. They took time to discover each other, both of them very much aware that they were entering new territory. They had made love, not sex, not fucking. This, this was something else.

"Shall I go first? Should I tell you that when I'm done sucking your cock and you've blown down my throat, I want your face between my thighs? That I want to feel your mouth on my pussy, licking and sucking my clit? What do you say? Hmm? Is there a dirty talker in there waiting to break free? Trust me enough to tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

He swallowed hard. Greta Hatfield made him want things he'd been fine not wanting. On one hand, it felt marvelous; on the other, it scared the hell out of him. He let his tongue free because she'd demanded it of him with her own uninhibited behavior.

"Suck my cock, Greta. Take me as far as you can into that sweet, hot throat. I want to fuck your mouth and control you by your hair." As the words unfurled, the tight ball in his chest eased for the first time in years. His spine relaxed even as his balls drew tight against his body.

Watching Greta down the line of his body, he caught her smile right before she bent over him and swallowed his cock just the way he told her he wanted. Her mouth kept even pressure, kept him nice and wet as he began to roll his hips, fucking into her while he grabbed a handful of her hair, tight, in his fist, holding her head just the way he wanted it.

The way he wanted it. Later, it would be everything Greta wanted.

* * *

The next morning McCoy stood with the Nurse's roster in his hand, he hadn't actually been reading it for the past ten minutes. His mind had been elsewhere, predominantly thinking about what had happened last night. A smile came to his lips at the mere recollection.

"Coffee Doctor McCoy?" The voice behind him ensured his smile grew larger, turning he took the cup that was being offered to him and sighed appreciatively. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh Sweetheart, you don't want to know what I'm thinking about." Greta couldn't help but blush.

"Sweetheart? That's a new one!"

"You don't like Sweetheart? You'd prefer it if I called you Hatfield all the time?"

"Those are my only options? Sweetheart or Hatfield?" McCoy laughed, he knew Greta was a light-hearted character, he'd just never really got to see that side of her often. "Anyway I thought you might be in need of a pick me up, you look tired."

"I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh, well then, drink up Doctor we've got work to do." Greta smiled at him, it was the warmest, most sincere smile he'd ever seen.

* * *

A few weeks later Christine sat at her station watching the most uncharacteristic event unfold in front of her. Sat pretending to look at something on her PADD Christine watched as Doctor McCoy very considerately handed Doctor Hatfield a cup of coffee, whispered something in her ear that made her blush and placed his hand on the small of her back before walking away. Doctor Hatfield then watched after him before turning and catching Christine's eye. Christine raised her eyebrow and beckoned Greta over with her finger.

"What, pray tell is going on Doctor Hatfield?" Christine lowered her voice ensuring the Nurses nearby couldn't hear her. Greta looked like a rabbit in headlights but bent her back and lowered her head towards Christine.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Nurse Chapel." She couldn't have looked more guilty if she tried, pretending to have to be somewhere else Greta mumbled an excuse and hurried away.

McCoy walked over to Christine.

"Nurse Chapel, is everything alright?" Christine smiled and laughed slightly. Getting up from her chair she walked around the desk and spoke into his ear.

"Well, it took you long enough." McCoy just stood there gobsmacked.

"Christine? I don't know..."

"Doctor, save it, all I have to say is thank goodness." He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! A special mention to rebootfan who has very kindly taken the time to leave a review for each chapter, thank you and I hope I don't let you down. I love to hear what you think, it's been fun writing this one! New territory for me in this chapter, too much? Not enough? LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	6. Chapter 6

McCoy had been pulled away to the Bridge for most of the day, he stood next to Kirk with his arms crossed in his usual stance.

"Bones."

"What Jim?"

"You're humming."

"What?"

"You're humming Bones." McCoy stopped immediately. Kirk was about to say something else but was interrupted.

"Captain, I'm picking up a signal." Uhura swivelled in her chair to address Kirk.

"On screen."

"It's audio only Sir." Kirk nodded, Uhura opened up the channel.

"This is the…damage to engines…please…life support…help…failing…the men, they are acting strangely!" Kirk and the others listened to the message, it was woman's voice. It struck Kirk that she sounded terrified.

"Can we clean it up Lieutenant?"

"I already have Captain, that's the best we're going to get."

"Spock, can you locate the source?" Spock stood at his station.

"If we continue on our current course Captain we should reach the vessel in twelve hours, I'm picking up several lifeforms on board but the vessel is seriously damaged."

"Sulu, warp seven."

"Aye Captain."

"Bones, grab Hatfield, we don't know how many people might be on that ship and if the life support is failing…" Kirk looked at McCoy who was already making his way off the Bridge.

"Got it Jim."

McCoy sent a comm to Hatfield telling her to meet him in the transporter room and bring with her two medical bags. Walking through the door Greta immediately made her way to McCoy.

"Possible case of several casualties, we're not sure. The communication said their life support was failing." Greta nodded and took her place on the transporter pad, watching Kirk and Spock take theirs her nerves began to tingle. Kirk gave a nod to the Engineer and the room disappeared around them.

The ship was dark and cold, flickering lights overhead and the torches they were carrying gave the corridors an eerie appearance. The environmental system must have been destroyed because water was running along the floorings. Broken cables and wires were torn from the walls and metal panels had been ripped off revealing the ship's underbelly. There was debris everywhere, it took the four of them half an hour to traverse just a small narrow passageway. Bending down Greta looked more closely at an opening in the metal conduit that ran adjacent to the walkway, the others stopped also.

"It looks like somebody or something was trying to get in." Kirk mused, Greta stood up and shook her head.

"I don't think so Captain, it looks to me like somebody was trying to escape."

* * *

The team's communication with the Enterprise kept cutting in and out. They had been on board the wrecked vessel for over an hour and still hadn't come across any members of the crew. Kirk informed the Enterprise to remain in orbit. Greta was becoming increasingly concerned for the safety of the crew on board, if they didn't find them soon they might be too late.

"Captain, maybe we should split up? We could cover more ground." Greta asked Jim.

"You think I haven't thought of that Hatfield? What's with the inane questions?" Greta was taken aback, she didn't understand why Jim had responded in that way.

"Hey! Don't speak to her like that!" McCoy grabbed Jim's shirt and spun him around to face him, Greta's eyes went wide.

"Leonard!?" Greta put a hand on McCoy's arm but he shrugged her off.

"Stay out of this! What are you doing here anyway? You're just going to get in the way!" Greta couldn't believe what she was hearing, McCoy had turned on her now as well as Jim.

"You don't decide who comes on away missions and who doesn't! I'm the Captain!" Jim grabbed McCoy's collar. The pair began to tussle.

"Gentleman?" Spock tried to intervene but was interrupted by both Kirk and McCoy shouting at him in unison.

"Shut up Spock!" Greta quietly made her way over to Spock's side, they turned away from the other two who were quarrelling between themselves now.

"I think something is wrong with the Captain and Doctor McCoy." Greta whispered to Spock.

"I'd be inclined to agree Doctor. Do you have a possible explanation?"

"I'm not sure? It might be something in the air, a pathogen of some kind that's attacking their reasoning and emotional stability. It might explain what happened to the crew of this ship." Spock nodded.

"I would agree with your theory Doctor but why are you and I not affected?"

"Your control over your emotions might be delaying the onset, I'm not sure about me quite honestly?"

"The communication we received from this ship was from a woman, she said the men were acting strangely. We should return to the Enterprise as soon as possible."

"Captain." Greta approached Jim slowly, her hands slightly raised trying not to appear confrontational.

"What!?" He turned to her looking incensed.

"I think we should return to the Enterprise."

"And why would we do that? There's something here you don't want us to see isn't there? You want it and you don't want me to have it!" Kirk was beginning to step away from them, Greta took a step forward.

"Captain, no. I believe you've been infected with a hallucinogenic of some kind…"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Kirk lunged at Greta tackling her to the floor, she cracked her head against the metal and cried out with the pain. Spock tried to pull Kirk off of her but McCoy grabbed him from behind and put his arm around his neck. Spock evidently being stronger managed to rip McCoy's arm from him, twisting around he pinched the Doctor's neck. McCoy fell to the floor unconscious. Kirk's hands were around Greta's neck, he was squeezing as hard as he could. Greta's vision was beginning to blur and she was struggling for breathe. Spock began to pull the Captain off of her but Kirk let go and grabbed a metal beam that was lying on the floor next to her. Spinning Kirk smacked the beam across Spock's head sending him crashing to the floor. Greta began to crawl away but Kirk grabbed her hair and hurled her up, grabbing his phaser he pointed it at Spock. McCoy began to come around and messily stood up.

"You two aren't going to have it all to yourselves! I'm coming with you!" McCoy spat out. Spock took a step in their direction.

"Don't even think about it!" Kirk shouted.

"Captain!" Spock beseeched.

"No! This is you! You've done this! She knows where it is and she's going to take me to it!" Kirk began to walk away from Spock, dragging Greta with him by her hair. McCoy followed close behind.

"Spock go! Get help! You could be infected too…" Greta desperately pleaded with him. Spock could only stand there and watch as his Captain, Doctor McCoy and Doctor Hatfield disappeared out of his sight.

She didn't know where they were going, she didn't think the Captain knew either. He had let go of her hair but was now pointing the phaser at her. She had no idea what to do, panicking she stopped and looked at them.

"Please Captain, you're not thinking straight. This isn't you…" Kirk lifted the phaser higher so it was pointing point blank at her head.

"Stop talking!" McCoy came forward and hit her across the face hard, all she could do was stand there in stunned silence.

"Leonard please…" Tears began to fall from her face. Kirk grabbed her neck again and pushed her against the wall.

"You're going to take us there and you're going to show us or I'll kill you myself. Not before we've made you pay for hiding this from us."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Jim! This isn't you, you don't know what you're doing! Please!" Kirk smacked her this time, her lip splitting and blood trickling down her chin. They walked through the corridors,Greta was trying desperately to think of a plan, some way of escaping. Spock must have returned to the ship by now. He would be coming back with a security team and sedatives she prayed. She kept making a left turn, hoping that if they just kept moving Spock would find them before anything happened. Kirk grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from walking onwards.

"Where are we going? We should be there by now! You're taking us around in circles aren't you? I swear to god I will kill you!" McCoy grabbed Kirk's arm and yanked him away from Greta.

"Maybe it's you who is taking us the wrong way! Maybe you don't want me to find it!" Kirk took a swing at McCoy, they started fighting each other. Both of them were swinging punches and trying to wrestle each other to floor. Greta knew this was her only chance, she only hoped that they didn't kill each other. Taking off she began to run away, dodging debris and falling cables. Kirk and McCoy must have noticed she was gone because she heard a shout from behind her, she didn't look back but ran faster. A ferocious eruption of agony in her shoulder knocked her off her feet and she landed face first on the floor. Grabbing at her shoulder her vision was filled with blood and scorched material.

"Nice try!" McCoy looked down at her and kicked her onto her back with his boot. "You think you could get away that easily?" Greta shouted out in pain as McCoy placed his boot on her wound. Kirk came into vision and kicked her in the ribs.

"Get up!" Greta doubled over in pain, rocking back and forth. Another kick to ribs ensured at least two were now broken.

"He said get up!" McCoy pulled at her hair again and stood her up. Tears streaking her face she continued on.

They came up to a dead end, only a large door which looked like it opened up to a Cargo Bay was in front of them.

"It's in there." Greta spluttered.

"You sure?" Kirk asked, Greta nodded numbly in reply. He pushed her out the way as he began looking at the console that operated the door. McCoy leered over Greta and smiled ominously.

"Leonard please, you love me and I love you. Please, you must be in there." Greta begged though her tears.

"In love with you? You're a liar and a thief!" He spat in her face and laughed louder. "Although, I guess you could serve another purpose." McCoy ran his hand over Greta's bruised cheek, she turned it away from him instinctively. He grabbed her jaw forcefully and turned her face back to his. "Don't be under any illusion Sweetheart, I can do what I want and when I've finished he can do what he wants too." His hand trailed down her body, grabbing and clawing.

"This isn't you Leonard, I know this isn't you." His attention was diverted when Kirk shouted that he had managed to get the door to open. Walking into the large Cargo Bay Greta took in the sight before her. Four women hung by their necks from a support beam above them. Six men lay on the floor, battered to death. They must have still been alive when the Enterprise intercepted the communication and scanned the vessel for life signs. Greta couldn't help but let out a sob.

"Where is it?" Kirk turned and looked at Greta.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Greta screamed out.

"You've been lying to us from the start!"

"NO! Please, you have to believe me. You're not thinking straight. Something is making you act this way, you're not yourselves!" Greta's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Kirk walked towards McCoy and raised the phaser to his head.

"This is you isn't it? You just want her to yourself!"

"I could accuse you of the same thing! I've seen the way you look at her!" They began pushing each other, grabbing at each other's uniforms. Suddenly Greta's vision was enveloped by a clean white light, Spock and a Security team came into focus, before Kirk or McCoy could react they were stunned. Both of them falling to the floor Greta could only watch as Spock walked over to them both and administered a sedative. Kneeling beside her he placed a hand on hers.

"Doctor Hatfield, are you alright?" She looked at him blankly.

"No Commander, no I'm not."

* * *

James Kirk opened his eyes, staring back at him was the bright stark light of the Medical Bay ceiling. Turning his head he could see Nurse Chapel sat at her station looking decidedly exasperated at whatever was on the PADD in her hands. Turning his head the other way he saw that Bones was lying in the bed next to him, he was still sleeping. Turning back he focussed back on the ceiling, he remembered everything. All of it. He closed his eyes but images flooded his brain, fighting with Bones, his hands around Greta's neck, striking Spock. He opened his eyes again quickly but the pictures didn't leave him. When they had been on the vessel he knew he had started to feel agitated by his friend's behaviour but was unsure as to why. He had tried to compose himself but the notion that his friends were plotting against him took root and for all his efforts in trying to shake that state of mind he couldn't think of anything other than finding the object that he believed they had been trying to hide from him. The purgatory of being stuck between knowing that he wasn't acting like himself and losing all control was one of the most terrifying moments of his life. All those feelings had completely evaporated now but the memory lingered like a bruise from a tumble he didn't remember having. Propping himself up on his elbows he looked around the room again, he couldn't see her. He began to panic, what if something had happened after he had been stunned? Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he stood up and began to make his way over to Chapel.

"Captain!? You shouldn't be out of bed." Christine jumped up and hurried over to Kirk.

"Where is she Christine? Where is Doctor Hatfield?" Christine placed a hand on Kirk's arm and tried to guide him back to his bed.

"She's alright Captain, she's resting."

"Where? I want to see her." Christine gave him a compassionate look.

"Captain I don't think that would be wise." Kirk was about to protest but the look on Christine's face stopped him.

"Alright, but tell Spock I want to see him, now." Christine nodded and walked back to her desk. A few minutes later Spock entered the Medical Bay and went to Kirk's side.

"Captain."

"Spock, I'm sorry, what happened?"

"No need to apologise Captain, you were under the influence of an air borne pathogen, it effected your reasoning and character. Its hallucinogenic properties made you believe that Doctor Hatfield, Doctor McCoy and I were hiding something valuable from you." Kirk rubbed at his eyes.

"Why didn't it affect Doctor Hatfield?"

"We believe the pathogen was to be used as a biological weapon, it was being transported on the vessel to a planet outside the Federation. It is logical to assume that the adversary would be predominantly male, we are unsure at this time, it requires further study." Kirk nodded slowly, taking in what Spock had just said.

"Where is Doctor Hatfield?"

"She is in one of the private medical rooms Captain."

"Has Bones woken up yet?" He looked over at him again.

"He has not Captain."

"Alright, Spock I want you to stay here and let me know when he wakes up. I need to see Doctor Hatfield." Kirk began to get up.

"Captain, do you think that wise?" Kirk stopped and starred at Spock.

"I don't know Spock but clearly you don't! I need to apologise Spock, I need to do something to make this better." Spock nodded and bowed his head.

"Perhaps it would be best if I were to accompany you Captain."

"Is she scared of me? She doesn't think I would do that again does she? That I would ever…"

"Doctor Hatfield has suffered a traumatic event at your hands Captain, I have every confidence that she can distinguish between who you are and who you were on that vessel but that does not discredit the fact that an association between you and those events will exist. It will take time and you must allow her that." Kirk nodded, he knew he was right.

McCoy's eyes blinked open, sitting upright he realised he was back on the Enterprise.

"Greta!" He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. Walking around the Medical Bay he searched in earnest for Greta. Seeing that one of the private medical rooms was occupied he went straight to it. Opening the door he saw Greta in the bed asleep. An anguished sob escaped his lips, he walked towards her but stopped short. Her shoulder still had a regeneration wrap covering it and his Doctor's eyes could distinguish the pinkish hue of healed wounds to her face. He reached out to touch her hand, he placed his own over hers stroking her palm with his thumb.

"Greta, Greta I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this, you don't deserve any of it." Greta stirred and he could see pain register on her face. Opening her eyes she took in the room around her, her focus settling on McCoy her features changed from confusion to that of fear. She pulled her hand away from his and all but recoiled as far as she could in her bed away from McCoy.

"Greta." He intuitively tried to comfort her but she pulled the sheet up around her and from her read outs McCoy could see that her heart rate had increased dramatically.

"Christine." Greta's voice broke, looking desperately around the room for a means of escape.

"Greta please." Leonard's heart was breaking.

"Christine!" Greta pulled her legs up to her chest trying to make herself as small as possible, her hands clenched into fists.

"Greta its Leonard, I'm okay now Sweetheart." He was desperate to reassure her, to make everything better.

"CHRISTINE!" Greta shouted. McCoy reached out to her again but she pulled away further.

"I love you Greta...I love you...you know me! You know what we are together. Please, you know me!" Christine entered the room, upon seeing Greta's distress she guided McCoy from the room.

Standing outside McCoy could feel himself losing his last sense of calm and resolve. Smashing over a table of equipment Christine took hold of his arm.

"Doctor McCoy! You have to calm down!"

"Calm down! Calm down woman! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to keep your shit together and be there for Greta! Your feelings are not important right now, you being here for Greta is!" McCoy looked at her ready to argue further but something in him gave up.

"I love her Christine."

"I know."

"What am I going to do?"

"Be there for her Doctor. She loves you, I know that with all my heart. She'll come back to you, be there when she's ready."

* * *

 ** _Angst, angst angst! Thank you for the follows and favourites, especially the reviews! They really are appreciated. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	7. Chapter 7

On the recommendation of Nurse Chapel and his own common sense finally prevailing Leonard had kept his distance from Greta for the last 72 hours. He knew that she had been treated by one of the other Doctor's, he had seen her medical report. Physically she would make a full recovery, mentally, he didn't know. He had been to see Kirk, they had both apologised but their friendship wasn't at stake here. Kirk had tried to console his friend, McCoy had told him of the relationship that had developed between him and Greta over the last couple of months. Kirk now comprehended why Bones had been so grief-stricken when he had first arrived at his quarters.

"Go to her Bones, I know this incident will not come between you two. You're meant to be together, nobody else could have argued and fought so much for it all to be for a good reason."

"I don't know Jim, this may be too much?"

"Bones, go to her."

* * *

McCoy made his way to her quarters, his fingers hovered over the display outside her door. He couldn't help but think of the consequences if he couldn't fix this, not only to her but to the both of them. He took a deep breath and pressed the button. The door slid open in front of him and he lost all resolve on seeing her. She was dressed in her uniform, her hair neat as a new pin but he could see it in her eyes. A light had gone out. She stepped aside, wordlessly allowing him to enter. Standing in front of her she smiled at him, a half-hearted smile that didn't reach her eyes. Even in this moment she was trying to make him feel better. He couldn't have loved her more right then and there if his life depended on it.

"Greta please." Leonard took a step forward, she couldn't help the tears immediately fall from her eyes, fat droplets dampening her tunic.

"Leonard, I was so frightened. I was so scared of you hurting Jim, I didn't dare think about what could have happened to you."

"Hurting Jim? Me? Christ Greta, what about you?" She shook her head not knowing what to say.

"I would have been alright, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when you came to see me in the Med Bay, I didn't know if you were still…?" Leonard held his head like it was going to explode.

"Damn it Greta! You weren't alright and don't apologise for anything!" He calmed himself when he saw her recoil at his outburst, taking some deep breaths he got down on his knees in front of her. "Greta, I'm asking you not to be tough anymore. Let me look after you, let me be the strong one because if you carry on thinking and acting like this then yes you're going to save everybody on this ship but you're going to lose yourself."

"I'm not strong Leonard."

"You are the most resilient person I've ever met." She looked at him with so much sadness in her eyes.

"I was so scared of you." She told him honestly. Leonard took her hands in his.

"I know you were but I want you to know something and I want you to believe me. I promise you that you will never be scared of me again, do you understand? I've loved you from the moment we met, I know that now. You are caring and considerate, you have the patience of a saint. You're strong and a god damn badass! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and being with you makes me feel more alive than I ever have done in my life. I've done things with you and told you things I've never told anyone else and that's because I trust you and you trust me." He wasn't sure if he'd got through to her, she seemed to step back from him, he began residing himself to the fact that he had lost her, it had been too much. He had lost everything.

Greta lunged at him then and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. He tucked one of his arms under her legs and pulled her onto his lap in one fluid motion, cradling her they stayed like that on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"I love you Leonard."

"I love you too Greta, we're going to be okay Sweetheart, do you believe me?"

"Yes I do." Neither one of them wanted to break away until Greta sniffled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Leonard was confused for a moment, for what possible reason could she be laughing?

"I've got snot all over your uniform." She looked at him and just like that, in her eyes Leonard could see that they really would be okay, she was an astonishing woman.

"I'm a Doctor, not a handkerchief!" This made Greta laugh more. "Believe me I've had a lot worse. Besides, I don't mind being your hanky. I don't mind being your anything." He gave her a kiss, a long loving kiss that conveyed friendship, safety, adoration and affection.

"How long do we have left on this god forsaken ship?" McCoy let out a groan and lent his forehead to rest against hers.

"Two years, you need to promise me nothing else is going to happen during that time, I'm not leaving that Medical Bay until we get back to Earth!" Greta gave him a semi-serious look and prodded him in the shoulder with her index finger for good measure.

"I'll do my best Darlin'."

"I know you will."

* * *

Greta stared into the electron microscope, completely engrossed in her research. She savoured the time she had working on her paper, treating minor cuts and burns on accident prone Ensigns could get a little tiresome after a while. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind her. Without looking away from her PADD Greta spoke plainly.

"Remove those hands of yours Doctor McCoy."

"You're no fun Hatfield." She turned round and gave him a pointed look.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her to him.

"No." He was in a mischievous mood she could tell.

"Fibber."

"What are we doing tonight?" McCoy began to nuzzle her neck, oblivious to Greta's protestations.

"I'm relaxing, you're going to the Ambassadorial dinner with Jim." McCoy threw his head back and let out a loud sigh.

"Unbelievable!"

"Its tough work but somebody has to do it." She pulled his head down with her hands and kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and both cheeks.

"I don't want to go."

"Are you sulking Leonard? Because a grown man sulking is not attractive. You'll be fine, I hear the women from that planet are extraordinarily beautiful. Get a drink in you and you'll be giving Jim a run for his money on the flirting front!" McCoy tried his best to look offended.

"You're the only woman for me Hatfield." He edged closer but Greta pulled herself out of his embrace.

"Indeed, now come on, off with you Doctor, some of us around here have actual work to be getting on with."

"You're no fun."

"You've said that already."

"Well I'm saying it again! I don't think you take me seriously as CMO of this ship?"

"Nobody takes you seriously as CMO of this ship." She crossed her arms in front of her and cocked her hip.

"Watch it Hatfield, I could bring you up on a disciplinary."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't call me on it Hatfield, I never bluff!"

"You seem to have forgotten Doctor McCoy, I've seen you naked." McCoy raised his eyebrow.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"That's the question you may well want to ask yourself McCoy, what has that got to do with anything?" She blew him a kiss and turned back to her work, McCoy stood there for a moment.

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Enjoy babysitting the Captain." Greta threw over her shoulder.

"Unbelievable…"

* * *

Greta was still in the Medical Bay late that evening, helping Christine re-stock some shelves they paused for a moment to have a sip of their tea.

"Come on Christine, every man on this ship must be lusting after you! Look at those pins!" Christine swatted Greta's arm.

"Very funny Greta, there's one or two…I couldn't possibly say anything more."

"Well aren't you quaint." Greta continued to tease Christine.

"Changing the subject, how is your research going?"

"Good thank you, I think I'm close to making a breakthrough. What about you, have you thought anymore about becoming a Doctor? You're more than capable."

"We'll see, I enjoy being a Nurse, not sure being a Doctor would add value to my life right now."

"Well let me know if you ever change your mind, I'm more than happy to be your study partner."

"Have you heard from Doctor McCoy?"

"No, I wouldn't expect to either, you know how those dinners can go on and on and I figure Leonard would have drunk at least a bottle of Romulan Ale by now just to get through the thing."

"I don't know how you do it Greta!?"

"I ask myself that same question Christine…" Greta laughed at Christine's expression. The Medical Bay doors slid open behind them, the two women turning took in the sight before them. Spock, his arm around the Captain keeping him upright and McCoy holding what looked like a napkin full of ice to his right eye.

"The Captain is in need of assistance Doctor Hatfield." It took all of Greta's strength not to burst out laughing, she caught Christine's eye and gave her a wink.

"Of course Commander, can you help him over to the bed please?" Turning to McCoy she paused for a moment.

"You Doctor McCoy can go and sit next to him. I'll get to you in a moment." McCoy sheepishly sat down, doing as he was told. Greta started scanning Jim.

"Can you tell me what happened Captain?" He looked at her, one of his eyes not quite focussing, hiccupping he started to point his finger at McCoy.

"It was his fault…"

"What!? Damn it Jim! You were hitting on his Wife!"

"How was I supposed to know she was his Wife!?"

"Because when I introduced you I said 'and this is Moybek's Wife'! Jim!" Greta had picked up a regenerator and was pointing it at Kirk's face, he was swaying so much she had to take hold of his jaw to keep him still.

"Well, it's not broken Captain, all in all you've come out of it pretty unscathed." McCoy exhaled loudly.

"That's because I took the punch!"

"My hero."

"Watch it Jim, I'm not in the mood."

"Come off it Bones, from what I hear you're always in the mood." Kirk gave Greta a lewd grin.

"Alright Captain, We've heard enough." With that, without warning she administered Kirk a hypo spray, in not a particularly gentle way either.

"Ouch! Hatfield! What the hell…" Kirk's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back on to the bed, he was out cold. She turned to McCoy, with the hypo spray still in her hand.

"Commander, I think I have it from here, thank you." Spock merely raised his eyebrow and inclined his head.

"It appears that you do Doctor Hatfield, good evening." McCoy raised his hand up in defence.

"Greta..."

"Shh Leonard, let me see that eye." McCoy delicately pulled the napkin away from his face. "That's a hell of a shiner you've got there Leonard."

"You should see the other guy." Greta couldn't help but smile at the inane retort, she padded her fingers ever so lightly across the bruise, McCoy winced at her touch.

"Oh now come on! Don't be such a baby!"

"Your bed side manner is leaving a lot to be desired Doctor Hatfield."

"Watch it McCoy." Greta placed a kiss on his cheek. "Is that better?" McCoy closed his eyes and hummed.

"A little, it hurts here also." He pointed at his nose, Greta placed a kiss between his eyes. He pointed to his lips so Greta gave him a kiss there also. "This isn't normal procedure Doctor." McCoy still had his eyes closed, the room was beginning to spin around him.

"I'll determine the best course of treatment Doctor." Christine walked back over.

"Do you need anything Doctor Hatfield?" Christine couldn't help smiling at the pair of them together, if she didn't know better she would have told them they were positively adorable as a couple.

"No thank you Nurse Chapel. Go on Christine, your shift ended over an hour ago." Christine gave her a smile and walked away. Greta carried on treating McCoy's face. "You just can't help yourself can you? You always manage to find trouble."

"You've got it all wrong Darlin', trouble finds me." Greta carried on with what she was doing.

"I found you Leonard, remember?"

"My point exactly, trouble finds me." She kissed him again, he kissed her back, as much as he could without his lip hurting. A snoring sound coming from Kirk who was still passed out on the bed broke them apart.

"Don't look at me Leonard, he's your friend."

"You sedated him!"

"You're arguing with me?"

"Damn it woman!"

"I'll take that as an apology."

"You take that however you want…"

"Doctor McCoy I'll remind you of the array of medication I have at my disposal."

"You wouldn't dare." Greta gave him a look and then softened her features and stroked the hair from his forehead.

"Now now Doctor, don't be like that. If you're a good patient I'll get one of the Nurses to give you a sponge bath." McCoy's eyes widened and he wrapped his good arm round her waist resting his hand on her behind.

"Don't you provide that service Doctor?" Greta lowered her head so that her mouth was next to his ear, he could feel her hot breath on his skin.

"Not usually, but I can always make an exception."

* * *

A few months later and McCoy took a sip of his coffee, he always preferred the brews Greta made, they seemed sweeter somehow.

"All hands! Brace for impact!" McCoy was flung across the room, the lights had gone off and the whole Medical Bay was cast into a red darkness. Alarms were sounding and he could hear the Nurses and Doctors shouting orders and protocols. Something wasn't right, he didn't feel right. He took his own pulse, placing his fingers against his neck, it was weak. He tried to shout out but no sound came, his vision narrowed until he could scarcely make out figures running in front of him, as his eyes closed he could hear someone shouting his name.

Greta found him, she didn't have a moment to think twice before she had him up on a bed and she was assessing his injuries. Shouting orders and grabbing Nurses to assist her she worked at lightning speed. He had major internal bleeding, not to mention numerous broken bones. One of the other Doctors rushed to her side.

"Doctor Hatfield, do you think it best if I were to carry out the surgery?" She looked at him tersely.

"I'm perfectly capable of treating Doctor McCoy thank you, have Theatre Two prepped immediately please." He nodded and hurried away. Christine caught her arm as she pushed McCoy into surgery.

"Greta! Are you sure you should be doing this?" Greta was becoming increasingly aggravated.

"Christine I'm the best Surgeon on this ship with the exception of Doctor McCoy, do you think he would want anybody else working on him?" Christine paused.

"No, of course not."

"I'm fine Christine."

A few hours later Christine was sat at her desk, well what remained of it. Engineers flitted about repairing and joining the ship's steel structure back together. It always amazed Christine how quickly the Enterprise was repaired, even after instances of massive destruction relative normality returned astoundingly swiftly. She looked over at the entryway to the Theatre, Greta hadn't come out yet.

"Nurse Chapel, are you alright?" Christine looked up at Captain Kirk, he was looking around assessing the damage, she hadn't seen him come in.

"I'm fine Captain."

"Good, can you get Bones to send me a report ASAP?"

"Captain?"

"Yes Nurse, what is it?"

"Doctor McCoy is in surgery."

"Oh, well, when he gets out is fine." Christine stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of him, she could feel a lump developing in her throat.

"No Captain, I don't think you understand. Doctor Hatfield is carrying out the surgery, on Doctor McCoy." Kirk's face fell.

"What? What happened?"

"He sustained massive internal bleeding Captain." Kirk ran a hand over his face, not quite believing what he was being told.

"Greta is working on him?"

"Yes Captain." He nodded numbly.

"Yes, yes that makes sense, alright…will you let me know when they get out?"

"Of course Captain, straight away." Christine watched as he left, her heart ached for him knowing the weight he carried on his shoulders each and every day.

Christine had sent a comm to Kirk when Greta came out of surgery, upon entering the Medical Bay Christine gave him a compassionate look.

"Captain, Doctor Hatfield is in Doctor McCoy's office." Kirk nodded and went straight in. Greta was sat in McCoy's chair just staring into the space in front of her, her eyes were glassy, tears threatening to spill at any moment. She hadn't bothered to get changed, her surgical mask still hanging around her neck. Her hands lay in her lap, they were shaking a little.

"Greta?" Kirk broke the silence.

"Captain." She stood quickly and swiped at her face, patting down her tunic and running her hands over her hair she tried to put on a smile.

"Greta tell me." She dissolved before him, he was around the desk and had her in his arms in an instant. Stroking her back he nestled her face into his neck cooing and whispering words of reassurance. After a moment she pulled back and looked at him, trying to regain her composure.

"He sustained substantial injuries Captain, I repaired what I could but it will be some time before we'll know…before we can tell if…" She couldn't continue.

"Bones' pull through I know it, he had the best Doctor working on him. Besides, he wouldn't dare piss you off." Greta laughed through her tears.

"Thanks Jim."

"Don't mention it, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be okay, what about you?"

"I'll be better when Bones is back on the Bridge quoting metaphors at me."

"I'll let you know of any changes as soon as I know Jim."

"Thanks Doc, now try to get some rest will you." Greta promised him that she would. After he left she went and checked on Leonard, there was still no change. She pulled a chair up next to his bed and stroked the hair from his forehead. She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

The next morning Kirk visited the Medical Bay again, he couldn't see Greta anywhere.

"Nurse, where is Doctor Hatfield?" The young Nurse stopped in her tracks and looked at the Captain wide eyed.

"Oh Captain, Doctor Hatfield is in surgery."

"With who Nurse?" Kirk was growing fretful.

"Doctor McCoy Captain, there was a setback last night, further complications I believe. I'm sorry Captain I'm not sure, let me go and find Nurse Chapel." Kirk put a hand up to try to reassure her.

"No, don't worry Nurse, thank you." Kirk perched himself against one of the beds, he wasn't going anywhere until he saw his friend. He opened a channel to the Bridge. "Commander Spock this is the Captain."

"Yes Captain?"

"You have the Bridge."

"Yes Captain." Kirk watched the door to the Operating Theatre.

"Come on Bones, I need you."

* * *

 ** _Hello there! The angst continues! Thank you thank you to everybody reading this! The follows and favourites are fantastic and a special thanks to those who have taken the time to review. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	8. Chapter 8

In all her years as a Doctor Greta had never had such a rude, sullen and uncooperative patient. McCoy had complained since the moment he woke up. The bed was too hard, the pillow was too soft. The Medical Bay was too warm, the Medical Bay was too cold. What did a man have to do to get a drink? The old adage of Doctors make the worst patients had been proven right by the one and only Leonard H. McCoy.

"Doctor McCoy! If you don't pipe down I will be forced to sedate you!" Greta stood with her hands on her hips. The Nurses had refused to go near him, the ever calm Christine Chapel had had to go and count to ten on numerous occasions. Greta stood and stared McCoy down, warning him with her eyes and body language that she wasn't to be argued with.

"Damn you woman, you're a tyrant!"

"And you're a grumpy bastard, now calm down. If you're a good little patient I'll discharge you this afternoon and you can go to your quarters." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, Greta could of sworn his bottom lip was sticking out. She turned her back to him and starting walking away. "Stop sulking McCoy!"

* * *

Kirk went to see Bones in his quarters later that evening.

"Where you hiding the good stuff Bones?" Kirk was looking through the drawers of the cabinet in the living room.

"Don't bother Jim, Greta has already been here and cleared me out." Kirk looked at him and grinned.

"Under the thumb already Bones?"

"Quit while you're ahead, you know it's not like that."

"Yes I know, I'm only pulling your leg. Anyway, how you feeling?"

"I'll be better when I can get back to work Jim." Bones shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well don't rush anything, you don't want to set yourself back." McCoy scoffed.

"You sound like Greta." Kirk laughed, he knew that even through all the bravado and complaining, Bones had been scared and the only thing, or rather the only person who had managed to get through to him was Greta. She knew how to read his moods, knowing when he needed to be left alone and when he needed a good dressing down. In all the time he was in the Medical bay she had never really left his side. Working her shifts, taking on Bones' responsibilities and then spending her nights sat next to his bed. She had shielded him from her wracked emotions when he had woken up, making a joke about having some peace and quiet while he'd been asleep. Kirk didn't for one moment believe that Bones was so oblivious that he didn't realise the toll his condition must have taken on Greta but up until now he hadn't said anything about it.

They sat and talked, nothing too heavy. Kirk filled him in on what had been happening while he'd been recovering. Spock almost making what sounded like a joke, Sulu setting up a Poker night. It was nice just to have his friend back.

"Well, I better be going Bones, I don't want Doctor Hatfield telling me off for keeping you up too late! Is she coming round here after her shift?" Kirk watched as Bones' face changed. He couldn't make it out, his eyes seemed to darken.

"No, no she isn't." McCoy got up and went to the door pressing the button to open it. Kirk walked over to him.

"Is everything alright Bones?" McCoy couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Everything's fine Jim, good night…thanks for coming round."

"No worries. Take care of yourself Bones." The door slid shut and Kirk stood there for a moment confused. He couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

McCoy had been back at work for several weeks but he just couldn't concentrate fully at the tasks in hand. He knew he had to break things off with Greta. He loved her so much and all he'd done was bring her pain. He wasn't good for her, he wasn't good enough. She deserved better, she deserved someone who would only bring her happiness. She'd been so understanding with him, he knew he'd been acting cold towards her but she didn't show any signs of aggravation. This upset him more, she would bury her own feelings and needs just to make him happy. He didn't deserve that. He watched her walk over to him with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Time for a brew?" She smiled at him and it pulled at his heart.

"No thanks. I have work to do." He all but ran into his office. A moment later the door chimed letting him know somebody wanted to come in. "Damn it!" He knew who it would be, the door opened and Greta walked in still holding the cup of coffee.

"Everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He pretended to busy himself with his work.

"Oh I don't know? You seem to be a little on edge these past few days, I haven't seen much of you." There was no anger in her voice, only concern.

"I've been busy." He barked at her, shaking his head and picking up a PADD McCoy could feel himself losing control.

"Don't do that."

"Do what!?"

"Shut me out, tell me what's going on Leonard." He stared at her, she had no idea. He was a terrible human being.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Greta's brow furrowed, she put the cup of coffee down on the desk in front of her.

"What?" She whispered.

"I don't think we should see each other." Having to say the words a second time was even harder than he could have ever imagined.

"I don't understand, you mean in the Medical Bay? Do you want me to work in one of the subsidiaries?" McCoy stood up and started pacing.

"Damn it no! Doctor Hatfield I don't think we should be…intimate anymore. It's affecting our work and bringing into question our professionalism on board this ship." Greta sat there stunned, her mouth gaping. She let out a nervous laugh but then her face turned dejected.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I said Bullshit Leonard, tell me what's really going on?" Greta stood up and stared at him, this wasn't Leonard speaking. This wasn't the man she knew and loved.

"That's the truth, I've had time to think and I don't believe that the two of us being romantically involved is a good idea. I'm sorry Doctor Hatfield…"

"Doctor Hatfield!? What the fuck Leonard!?"

"I'm sorry, it's just the way it has to be." McCoy couldn't look at her anymore. He turned away from her.

"I don't believe you! You're not telling me the truth Leonard. Something else is going on here and you're not telling me the truth. What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to protect me is that it? Do you take me for a fool? I know when you're lying to me Leonard and you're lying to me right now! Tell me the truth before I really get pissed off!" McCoy turned to face her again.

"I don't love you Greta."

"Yes you do." Greta looked away from him as if not seeing his face would somehow make all of it go away.

"No…I don't." Greta's hands flew up to her face and she covered her mouth in shock, she felt sick to her stomach.

"You're a son of a bitch you know that? You know what really pisses me off? The fact that you think this is best for me, that you think doing this will protect me. You're not good enough, is that it? Somehow in your mind you think us being together and what we've been through are connected so if we aren't together I won't get hurt anymore. You stupid stupid man! I love you Leonard and you love me. I chose to be with you, I knew what I was getting myself into. You don't get to decide on your own! YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE THIS CHOICE!" Greta's voice had become increasingly louder, her hands were clenched into tight fists and her normally rosy cheeks were a flaming red.

"Damn it woman! Listen to me, I don't love you! I think you should leave."

"No I will not! Not until you tell me the truth!" McCoy slammed his fists down onto his desk and swiped all the PADD's onto the floor. The coffee that Greta had put down flung into the air and landed down Greta's tunic.

"Fucking shit!" Greta grabbed at her tunic and tried to pull it away from her skin to stop it from burning. McCoy's eyes went wide and he stepped towards her instantly.

"NO! Don't come anywhere near me!"

"Greta I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" McCoy was already feeling regret and remorse for what he'd decided to do, second guessing himself he tried to take another step towards her. An eerie calmness fell over Greta, she put her arms by her sides and stood still in front of him.

"You're making a mistake."

"You're probably right Greta, you always are…but I have to do this…"

"You've broken my heart Leonard." With that she turned and left, leaving McCoy behind.

* * *

They were due to dock with Deep Space Six in two days for external repair work and replenishing of provisions. Greta strode with purpose to the Bridge, her uniform and hair pristine, she held her head high. Kirk turned his head upon hearing the door slide open, seeing Greta he smiled and greeted her warmly. Greta's face was emotionless.

"Captain, may I have a word?" Kirk knew there was something wrong immediately.

"Of course Doctor Hatfield." Greta looked around and then turned back to Kirk, she was going to ask for privacy but there didn't seem to be any point anymore.

"Please, take this and review it at your earliest convenience Captain." Kirk took the PADD in her hand and looked over the contents. He looked back at Greta and then placed a hand on her arm.

"Doctor Hatfield, may I speak to you in private?" He guided her to one of the briefing rooms that adjoined the Bridge. Once the door closed he pointed to the PADD in his hand. "What is this Doctor Hatfield?"

"It's my notice of re-assignment Captain." Kirk pulled a face.

"You know what I mean Greta, I meant why am I holding this in my hand?" Kirk could see that Greta's professional façade was beginning to dissolve.

"Admiral Jacob contacted me some time ago offering me the position of Senior Physician at Star fleet Headquarters. I've accepted Captain, it will allow me to continue my research and is a considerable opportunity for development."

"What about your work here? On the Enterprise? You're an exceptional asset to this team Doctor Hatfield." Kirk was pleading.

"Doctor McCoy is an exceptional Doctor Captain, he will ensure you find a suitable replacement and will not be adversely affected." Greta plastered a smile on her face. "Captain Kirk, I want to thank you for your leadership and guidance. Serving on the Enterprise has been a matter of privilege and pride to me and I will always cherish it." Greta took a breath, she could feel her eyes stinging, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"Greta please, I don't know what's happened between you and Bones but I know you can…"

"Jim, please, don't. This is my decision."

"Whatever you've done he wouldn't want you to leave." Greta scoffed, it was undignified and childish but she had got to the point where she no longer cared.

"Captain, with your permission I will go on board Deep Space Six earlier than planned, there's a transport shuttle returning to Earth?" Kirk knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, that there was more to the story than she was letting on. Whatever had happened must have been serious, Greta wasn't the type of person to come to a decision like this lightly.

"There isn't anything I can say to change your mind is there?" Kirk asked.

"I'm afraid not Captain, I'm sorry."

"Does Bones know about this?"

"I've forwarded him a copy of my papers." Her reply caught Kirk off guard, it was extremely cold. He was going to push the matter further but out of respect chose not to ask any more questions. He nodded and she left, Kirk sat down at the desk and opened a communication to Star fleet Headquarters.

"Admiral Jacob please." Kirk waited a moment and then the Admiral appeared in front of him.

"Captain Kirk, how can I help?"

"Admiral, a Doctor of mine, Greta Hatfield has just informed me that she has accepted a positon at HQ. Shementioned you had spoken to her a while ago is this correct?"

"It is, we've been trying to secure Doctor Hatfield's talents for a while now, before she began her service on board the Enterprise in fact. It was only last night that she confirmed her acceptance. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem Admiral. Her service has been exemplary on board the Enterprise, she will be an undeniable asset. Kirk out." Kirk sat back and let out a breath. What the hell must have happened? He needed to speak to Bones.

* * *

"Morning Christine." Greta entered the Med Bay and went to make herself and Christine a coffee.

"Morning Doctor Hatfield, is everything alright?" Greta looked at her for a moment, she wondered if she knew or suspected anything. She hadn't seen McCoy ever since he told her, she wondered how he had been acting since. She felt guilty that she wasn't being entirely truthful with Christine, she was a good woman and friend.

"Everything is fine Christine, how have things been here?"

"Quiet, Doctor McCoy has been in his office for the most part."

"Umhum, well, I'm sure he's been catching up on his paperwork." Greta tried to keep her voice light, she laughed slightly but she knew she wasn't fooling Christine. "Christine, when you have a minute later on I'd like to speak to you."

"Of course." Christine gave her a comforting smile and went to her desk.

Greta kept herself busy, treating some minor injuries and organising supplies. Knowing that she wouldn't be returning to the Medical Bay again after her shift she started writing up protocols and procedures. Whoeverwould be replacing her wouldn't be getting much help from McCoy. She wanted to make the transition as smooth as possible. She winced thinking of the poor soul who had the unenviable task of working with McCoy. She checked herself, thinking like that was making her upset. Going and pouring two cups of coffee she went over to Christine's desk. Setting one of the cups down she perched herself on the end of the table and crossed her legs.

"I have something I need to tell you." Greta cleared her throat.

"What is it Greta? Are you and Doctor McCoy alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Christine I've taken a position at Star fleet HQ, it's an advancement and it will allow me to carry out my research more effectively. I wanted to thank you and tell you that I'm going to miss you terribly." Christine placed her hand over Greta's.

"Oh Greta, we'll be so sorry to see you leave. If this is what you want then congratulation I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Christine."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, I'm taking the transport shuttle back to Earth."

"So soon!? Greta, we won't have time to give you a proper send off."

"Oh don't worry about that, to be honest I'd rather slip out undetected. You know I don't like a fuss."

"What does Doctor McCoy say about all this?" Greta's face turned solemn, she looked to his office door and then back to Christine.

"He understands." Christine nodded, Greta wasn't entirely sure if she was convinced. She stood up and held Greta in a tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you Greta."

"I'll miss you too Christine, you better stay in touch."

"I will I will." Greta wiped her eyes, squeezing Christine's hand she went back to her tasks.

* * *

Greta pulled the books from the shelf in her quarters, placing them in the container she smiled as she thought back to the time McCoy had pulled one from the shelf and began reciting the verses from a chapter. He had stood in the middle of the living room, the book held aloft. He had allowed his full Southern accent to come through thick, accentuating each word with a 'damn' or a 'lordy!'. Greta had been sat on the sofa in a fit of giggles, applauding his performance and trying to emulate his twang.

Emptying her drawers she came across one of his shirts, she held it in her hands, bringing it to her nose she inhaled the warm, woody scent. Throwing it into the box she carried on, she must have removed and then placed the shirt back half a dozen times. Finally, she used it to wrap a glass frame which held a picture of the whole Medical crew. Their faces were happy, smiling and carefree. Christine had her arms wrapped round Greta's middle, McCoy had put his hand on top of her head and was giving his best glare. Looking around the empty room she couldn't help a tear fall down her cheek.

She stayed up for a long time, a part of her hoping that her door would chime and he would be stood there waiting. He never came, a part of her considered going to him but she couldn't bring herself to fight anymore. She had fought enough, she began to understand why he had done what he had. That made it all the more difficult.

* * *

"Bones! Hold up!" Kirk broke into a jog to catch up with McCoy. They had docked with Deep Space Six and the repairs had already begun.

"I'm busy Jim." McCoy didn't slow his pace as he walked down the corridor.

"I figured as much, I haven't seen you in the past few days."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to catch up, it's a shame we're losing Hatfield. Have you looked over the list of personnel I sent to you as possible replacements?" McCoy couldn't think what to say. He'd avoided Greta since their conversation in his office, he had avoided everybody since then. When he had read the copy of her transfer papers his world fell out from under his feet. Seeing the words on the screen had made the whole thing so real and harsh. He had stood up from his desk and then sat back down on numerous occasions with the intention of going to her and asking her to stay. He was going to explain how the whole thing had been one big mistake, he was an idiot, a fool. He still loved her and the idea of not seeing her everyday ripped at his guts. Now he wasn't sure why he hadn't.

"No not yet." For once in his life he wished Kirk would take the hint and drop the subject.

"I wonder what made her make the decision, she said she'd been thinking about it for a while." That made McCoy stop in his tracks.

"What!?"

"I mean, she said that working at HQ was what she wanted to do, that she'd be able to focus on her research." Kirk knew exactly what he was doing.

"She said that?" McCoy was surprised she hadn't told Jim the truth, that it had been him who had pushed her away, and that he had made the decision.

"Yeah, why?"

"She didn't say anything else?"

"No, she just said that she had made the decision to leave and take Admiral Jacob up on the offer of Senior Physician."

"Did she anything about me?" McCoy couldn't help but ask.

"She just said that you were an exceptional Doctor and wouldn't find it hard finding someone else. Why?"

"No reason, look I've got to go Jim, I'll see you around." Kirk grabbed McCoy's arm.

"Bones, what happened between you two?"

"I'm sorry Jim, I have to go." McCoy carried on down the corridor, his mind was racing. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had told Jim everything he had said, it was only fair that Jim knew the truth. She had taken responsibility for it, not placed him in a difficult situation. Even now she was protecting him from himself, she was being the strong one. He was struggling to breath, he stopped and dipped his head suddenly feeling light head. Making his way to her quarters he pressed the panel next to the door and waited. There was no answer, using his medical override he walked in. The rooms were empty, all of her things gone. He ran out and through the passageways, dodging in and out of all the people he didn't stop until he was at the connection station with Deep Space Six. A young Ensign was stood clearing people to board. Running over McCoy made his way through the crowd.

"Ensign, I need you to check your list, has a Doctor Hatfield come through here." The Ensign began to explain that he couldn't divulge that type of information. "Damn it man! This is a medical emergency! Has Doctor Hatfield left the Enterprise?" The Ensign looked at his PADD and back up to McCoy.

"Yes Sir, she came on board the station over an hour ago." McCoy began to make his way to the access hatch. "Sir! Sir!" The Ensign shouted after him.

"What Ensign!" McCoy shouted over the crowds.

"Sir, it says here Doctor Hatfield boarded the station but then left on Shuttle Eight for Earth." The Ensign looked at McCoy as if waiting for further instruction, making his way back over the Ensign allowed McCoy to look at the PADD.

"I'm too late?" McCoy muttered to himself.

"Sir?"

"She's gone." The Ensign was at a loss as to what to do next. Turning and walking away McCoy looked out a window into the dark space that surrounded him. "She's gone." He'd never felt so alone in his entire life. "What have I done?"

* * *

 ** _Thanks guys! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	9. Chapter 9

**15 Months Later**

"Doctor Hatfield, good morning." Greta turned and smiled at Alberto.

"Good Morning Nurse Albara-Vargas."

"Cup of coffee?"

"Only if you're getting yourself one Alberto." He gave her a mock salute and went off to retrieve two brews. Coming back and handing Greta a cup he looked at the PADD on his desk.

"What do we have in store today?" Greta sipped her coffee and leant against one of the beds.

"Crew physicals I'm afraid, and a lot of them."

"Happy times indeed." Greta gave him a tight smile and lightly whacked his arm.

"Come on then Alberto, let's get this show on the road." Sometime later and Greta sat eating her sandwich looking through her communications. One caught her eye immediately, a message from Fleet administration detailing the transfer of old and new crew to the U.S.S. Enterprise. The name stood out to Greta, she had finally got to the point that it wasn't the first thing she thought about when she woke up. She saw his name and signature at the bottom of the message, just seeing it gave her a knot in her stomach. Their paths wouldn't cross though, she appointed a number of other Doctors to manage the transfer. Signing off and sending her reply Greta turned off the PADD, placing it down in front of her she let out a sigh. That was that taken care of.

A few days went by, the report Greta received confirmed the crew transfer for the Enterprise went off without a hitch. When she had been walking to and from HQ she had found herself looking for him, searching him out in the crowds. In the medical wing she kept thinking she had caught a glimpse of him, craning her neck she would stare until the person turned around and she could get a look at their face. It was never him.

It had been a long day, Greta stood from her chair in her office and turned off the lamp on her desk, grabbing her bag she walked down the long corridor past some of the treatment rooms. Pulling the band from her hair she let it fall loose, it needed cutting.

"Doctor Hatfield!" Turning she saw a young Nurse hurry out of one of the treatment rooms and approach her.

"Yes Nurse."

"Doctor Hatfield I'm so sorry, I know you're leaving but I can't find Doctor Thomas."

"He's on call?"

"Yes Doctor but I don't know where he is." The Nurse grimaced.

"Not to worry Nurse, what do you need?" Greta gave her a reassuring smile.

"An Officer came in, pretty banged up if I'm being honest…"

"Alright, let's go and have a look shall we? What's the name?" Greta pushed through the double doors followed by the Nurse.

"Captain Kirk Doctor." Greta stopped in her tracks, in front of her sat Kirk, still in his Gold shirt. Black eye, bloody nose and wearing a grin from ear to ear.

"Greta?" Greta couldn't move, she was fixed to her spot.

"Doctor Hatfield is everything alright?" Greta snapped out of it at the sound of the Nurse's voice.

"Yes of course Nurse thank you. Can you go and check where Doctor Thomas is please." The Nurse nodded and left the room.

"Greta?" Kirk repeated.

"In the flesh Captain Kirk." Greta put on her best professional smile, picking up an instrument she began to scan Kirk. He seemed taken aback, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

"How are you?" Greta couldn't help but laugh.

"Better than you it seems." Kirk chuckled.

"Yeah well, I had some old friends to catch up with, things got a little…"

"Boisterous?"

"Fun?" She picked up a hypo spray and gave him something for the pain. He might not have been feeling it now but she was sure he would be when the alcohol wore off. Kirk rubbed the area on his neck where she had administered the pain killer.

"Is everything alright?" Greta asked, noticing the reaction.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt. I always wondered whether Bones purposely made it hurt like a son of a bitch whenever he gave me one of those, now I know I was right." Greta paled at the mention of his name. Kirk observed Greta's reaction, he took her hand in his. "It's good to see you Greta, it's been too long. You've let your hair grow long." She smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too Jim. Now come on, let's get you fixed up so you can go and cause more mischief shall we?"

He wanted to tell her about Bones, about how from the moment she left he had become a shell of him former self. That for the first few months he was on self-destruct. It had almost come to the point where Kirk was considering relieving him of his duties just so he could take the time to get his head straight. One night, three months after, Bones had finally told him what he had done. Kirk had known that he had never been told the whole truth before, hearing Bones tell him that he had pushed her away to protect her made his heart break for them both. He could see that his friend was wracked with guilt, regretting his decision each and every day. As the months wore on a sense of normalcy returned, but Kirk never saw the light come back to Bones' eyes like it had when Greta had been there.

She wanted to ask about Leonard, she wanted to tell him that from the moment she left she questioned herself each and every day. How she had thrown herself into her work and even now couldn't bring herself to be with anyone else. She couldn't forgive him though, even now. He had thought he knew best, that she wasn't capable of making the decision for herself. He hadn't discussed it with her, hadn't given her the respect she deserved. She had been so angry at him at first, now she only felt sadness. For the missed opportunity.

"Nearly finished Jim." Kirk nodded and thanked her.

"JIM! You're a damned fool you know that! I've been looking everywhere for you! We've been back for less than 72hours and you get yourself into a god damn bar fight!" Kirk looked at Greta, she was frozen. The voice that bellowed behind her was as familiar to her as her own. She couldn't turn around, she didn't dare look. Kirk quickly looked from her to Bones.

"Bones I…"

"I don't want to hear it Jim…let's get the hell out of here…Doctor, have you finished patching him up?" Without turning she closed her scanner and placed it on the table beside her.

"Almost done." Her voice was tight, she continued to busy herself with clearing up the equipment.

"I'll see you outside." With that McCoy turned and left leaving Kirk and Greta alone again.

"Greta I'm sorry." Kirk wasn't sure why he was apologising, he honestly didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be Jim, it was probably better that he didn't realise. Glad to see that he's still his oh so pleasant self." Kirk laughed, relieved that she seemed to be handling the situation well.

"We haven't had you around to keep him in line!" Greta lost her smile and Kirk instantly regretted saying what he had.

"Go on, off with you."

"Thanks."

"When are you back out there?"

"We have a week."

"Well don't get yourself in too much trouble will you?"

"You know me Doctor." Kirk gave her a wink, Greta rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag before going to the door.

"Indeed." All of a sudden the door flung open again and McCoy strode in.

"God damn it Jim! Do I need to be on you like white on rice?"

"Hello Leonard, glad to see you haven't lost any of that Southern charm." McCoy initially turned somewhat irritated by being interrupted. He was fixed to the spot however when he realised who he was stood next to, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think.

There she was, she was stood in front of him looking beautiful and serene and all the things he remembered her being. Kirk was looking between the pair feeling slightly uncomfortable at being present at their meeting after so long but not enough to leave, it was captivating to watch.

"Your hair is longer." Greta looked down at her hair that had fallen around her arms, she haphazardly swept it to one shoulder.

"It is."

"How are you?" Greta could see in McCoy's eyes that there was so much more meaning to his relatively simple question.

"I'm well, you?" She gave him a smile, he had almost forgotten how much he loved her smile. He opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say, he looked at Kirk.

"Uh, I'm going to leave you two alone to catch up, see you later Bones." Kirk gave Greta a wink and slapped McCoy on the arm. McCoy watched him leave and then looked back at Greta.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee?"

"That would be nice, yes." Greta enjoyed seeing his face lighten at her response, he held the door open for her and she walked past, she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

They walked along the corridor in silence, neither knew what to do or say. As she walked outside the cold wind lifted her hair around her head, McCoy instinctively raised his hand and smoothed her wild tresses, tucking the strands behind her ear. Greta couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into the palm of his hand. It felt warm against her cheek, looking up she saw him staring at her.

"Why did you leave Greta?" McCoy didn't move his hand from her face, using his thumb to stroke her cheek.

"You told me to." Greta answered honestly.

"I didn't tell you to go."

"Leonard, you told me you didn't love me, what was I supposed to do? You expected us to work alongside each other in the Medical Bay as if nothing ever happened?"

"I don't know what I was thinking." Greta put her arm through his and they began to walk along the tree lined avenue.

"Tell me the truth Leonard."

"The truth is I thought I was bad for you, I thought that if I told you I didn't love you and that we couldn't be together I would save you from…"

"From what?"

"Honestly, I don't know." They carried on walking, finally making it to a small coffee shop Greta took a seat while McCoy ordered the coffee. He sat down next to her on a low deep sofa, he kept his head bowed and ran his fingers around the lip of his cup.

"I was so angry at you, you didn't even give me the chance to fight my corner. You made the decision for us both and that wasn't fair Leonard."

"I know that now Greta, I've never regretted anything in my life. I don't regret getting married because it gave me my Daughter but this Greta. I've regretted that moment every day. I ran after you, you know, but I was too late. Every day I'd open a communication up and address it to you, I never managed to send it."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I didn't deserve you and I didn't want to hurt you more." Greta took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Why didn't you comm me?"

"That wasn't my fight Leonard, you made the move." He nodded, rubbing at his eyes as if he suddenly felt incredibly tired. "I've missed you so much Leonard."

"I've missed you too."

"I never stopped loving you." Greta sat still and stared at their hands, not daring to look up.

"I love you too Greta, I always have." He turned her cheek with his finger, she looked up and he was smiling at her. Slowly moving closer he placed his lips ever so gently on top of hers. They didn't move, both savouring the contact after so long. It was sweet and full of adoration. They finished their coffees, making small talk and catching up on the time they had been apart. All the while both their minds were reeling with thoughts of the past, of what the future may hold. Walking outside again McCoy wrapped his arm around Greta.

"What happens now?" McCoy knew the question was coming, if she hadn't of asked he would of done.

"I'm not sure Darlin', I'll tell you one thing I won't make the same mistake, and we need to decide together." Greta hummed in response, they naturally made their way back to Greta's apartment.

Throwing their coats off McCoy sat down in the living room while Greta poured them a drink. Taking the glass from her McCoy allowed the liquor to ripple around the glass. Taking a swig he raised an eyebrow at Greta.

"This is the good stuff, I thought you hated it?" She took a sip herself.

"I learned to like it." He smirked and he rose his glass.

"To you Greta." Greta raised her own glass.

"To me." They both laughed, it was easy and comforting and Greta was slightly unnerved at how quickly she was beginning to forget how atrocious she had been feeling for the last year or so.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh Leonard, playing hard to get I see." Greta teased him.

"Never with you."

"But with others, tell me, how is Nurse Malcotti?" Greta had a twinkle in her eye, he deserved a bit of ribbing.

"On to bigger and better things, namely Doctor Takahashi."

"You can't deny she has good taste."

* * *

"Good morning." McCoy stretched as he walked into the kitchen, the smell of coffee and warm bread had beckoned him from the comfort of Greta's bed. Greta walked over to him and gave him a long tender kiss before handing him a mug of coffee.

"Good morning to you too." He gave her a lazy half asleep smile, feeling the collar of the flannel shirt she was wearing McCoy's brow creased in confusion.

"Is this my lucky shirt?"

"You mean my lucky shirt?"

"You stole it?"

"No, I looked after it for you." He sat at one of the stools at the breakfast bar and watched as she flittered around the kitchen, pulling items from the fridge and burning her fingers on the toast.

"What time do you need to be at work?"

"Another hour or so, I have a research paper to present and then I'm on shift duty for the night." The reality of their situation seemed to settle in.

"How is this going to work Greta?"

"How is what going to work?"

"Us?" Greta sat down next to him and took a bite of her toast.

"Us? I don't know what 'us' is Leonard?" It came out harsher than she expected, she took a breath and started again. "However cliché it may sound I thought you were the one, I fell in love with you. But you broke my heart Leonard, I came back to Earth and started over, and I have a life here now." Leonard looked at her with so much sadness in his eyes Greta couldn't help but feel dreadful. "I still love you Leonard and last night, last night was wonderful but I can't forget what has happened and rightly or wrongly I've got my guard up. I can't let myself be hurt like that again, not by you. Who's to say that it won't happen again? That we get back together and the same feelings come back? There's too many questions unanswered." Leonard sat there in silence, he didn't know what to say.

"It's too late for us isn't it?" he finally looked up at her.

"I don't know, maybe."

* * *

Greta knocked on Leonard's door, as it opened she dropped her bag to the floor unable to take the weight on her shoulder any longer.

"Honey I'm home." Greta screwed up her face and stuck out her bottom lip pretending to cry.

"Hard day?"

"Yep."

"Drink?"

"Yep."

"Bath?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to say anything other than 'Yep' Darlin'?"

"Nope." McCoy helped her out of her coat, she unzipped her boots and flung them both off, not bothering to tidy them up. Stripping her uniform off and making her way to the bathroom she couldn't help but sigh when she saw the bath had already been drawn. Slipping in she could feel her muscles instantly relax, dipping her head under the water she pinched her nose and listened to the bubbles pop in her ears. Surfacing she lay her head back and listened to the music coming from the living room. They had spent the last three nights together, neither had broached the subject of their relationship again, it seemed like an insurmountable challenge that both Greta and Leonard didn't want to take on. Living in purgatory was a blissful distraction to what lay ahead. McCoy finished tossing the salad and poured two glasses of wine, it was good having Greta at his place, it had had the unexpected consequence of making him purchase a few home comforts, bringing an end to his Bachelor led lifestyle and interior design concept.

The chime sounded letting McCoy know somebody was at the door, walking towards it McCoy grunted when he saw who it was on the small video screen. Opening the door he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Jim, what the hell are you doing here?"

"That's no way to great a friend Bones!"

"Jim…" Kirk pushed past McCoy and walked into the living room, noticing the food and wine on the counter top he turned and looked at McCoy.

"Bones, you have company?" He couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire cat, the dark cloud above McCoy's head grew larger.

"None of your damn business Jim, now if you'll excuse me…"

Greta pulled on McCoy's lucky shirt and fastened the two middle buttons, she was still damp from the bath but the feeling of her skin drying against the flannel of the shirt and the warmth or the room was comforting. She combed her hair back, leaving it to dry naturally. Her bare feet padded across the floor leaving wet marks on the tiles.

"Leonard, you should have shared the bath with me…Captain!?" Greta stopped in her tracks when she saw Kirk stood in the middle of the living room, instinctively pulling the lapels of the shirt closer together to try and regain a modicum of her modesty, she failed miserably. She looked from Kirk to McCoy back to Kirk again. If McCoy hadn't of thought it possible and witnessing it with his own eyes Kirk's smile grew even larger on seeing Greta.

"Doctor Hatfield, what a pleasant surprise."

"Captain!"

"Please, call me Jim, we're not in uniform now, some of us less so than others it appears." He looked up and down her bare legs appreciatively as he spoke, Kirk was enjoying himself far too much as far as Greta was concerned.

"Jim." There was a very clear warning in McCoy's tone.

"Well, I won't keep you, twos company and all that. It was nice to see you again Greta, Bones, catch you later." With that he gave a salute and turned to leave. Closing the door McCoy turned back to Greta.

"Sorry about that." She couldn't help but smile, walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not the one who's going to have to endure his joshing for the next few weeks!" McCoy rolled his eyes and let a breath out.

"Come on, let's sit and have something to eat, I'm starving."

* * *

McCoy was at the Academy, it was nearly evening and he'd been in meetings and reviews all day. The data gathered from a deep space mission was seemingly never-ending and McCoy had been briefing various Star fleet officials on the consequences of deep space travel to the human body. His head was spinning and all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there and have a drink. On top of all that the impending reality of not seeing Greta again for years effectively brought him to a standstill.

"Doctor McCoy please review the proposed improvements and additional responsibilities that you department will undertake on the next mission." McCoy looked at the man sitting opposite him at the board table.

"Like I don't already have enough to do."

"Do you require further personnel Doctor?"

"Like I require a hole in the head! Now if you don't mind, I need to go see a man about a dog." McCoy watched their faces screw up in confusion. "Unbelievable!"

* * *

When he finally made it home Greta was already there curled up on the couch. Not bothering to take his jacket off he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She tucked herself into his neck and closed her eyes, savouring the moment and trying to burn it into her memory.

"I can stay here."

"No you can't Leonard, you'll never admit it but you love your job. You love Jim and the Enterprise and you'll die inside if you stay here."

"But I'd be with you."

"I couldn't ask you to. That's not enough, we've both learnt that."

"Would you come with me?"

"I don't know? I have a life here Leonard, a good job, friends. I not sure I can leave all this behind. Plus who's to say that we won't find ourselves in exactly the same situation we were in all that time ago? You don't know that you won't feel the same?" McCoy kissed the top of her head.

"I'll wait for you." She looked up at him.

"No you won't and neither should you. I'm not going to ask you to do that." He knew she was right, she was always right.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to enjoy tonight together and tomorrow, we'll say goodbye and carry on."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Neither do I, but Leonard, what's the alternative?"

McCoy watched Greta sleep until the sun began to come up, he wanted to remember every single facet of her appearance. Her eyelashes, cheekbones, lips. The way a spread of freckles had appeared across her nose from being in the sun again. The arch of her neck and the definition of her collarbone. Which way her hair naturally fell and the slight speckling of silver hairs that bordered her face. As her eyes fluttered and she began to stir he stroked her hair from her forehead. She turned her head focussing on him and he saw the reality of the moment register, the initial beauty and love in her eyes darkened to melancholy and regret.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." A tear slipped from her eye, McCoy caught it with his thumb and wiped it away. He wanted to wipe all her upset away, they stayed in each other's arms for as long as possible.

* * *

When they parted they were quiet, everything that needed to be spoken had already been said. She watched him walk away from her, out of her life for a second time. For the last time.

Before he disappeared from view he turned and looked at her. Greta gave him her most perfect smile, she wanted him to remember her being happy.

He blew her a kiss and left.

* * *

 ** _This is the penultimate chapter folks! Thank you for the Follows, Favourites and Reviews! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Captain, permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted." Kirk saluted and watched as she walked away. Returning to his chair, he sat and instructed the Lieutenant in front of him to engage warp drive. Their journey was beginning, a smile snuck onto his face. He had a good crew, a good ship. He moved his hands a little, feeling the smooth metal and leather under his touch. This was home.

* * *

"Nurse Chapel, where the hell are the rosters?" Christine rolled her eyes and turned to face McCoy.

"On your desk Doctor."

"The hell they are!" He gave her a disapproving look and stormed into his office. Sitting at his desk he contemplated pouring himself a drink, it was too early even for him. Picking up a PADD he began sifting through the briefings and mandates from Star fleet. Additional Nurses and Doctors had been added to the team, plus a number of scientific, exploration and research personnel.

"Great, I'm sure none of them have the sense God gave a billy goat!" He looked at the time and realised he was late for the Senior Officer briefing on the Bridge. Downing his cold coffee he rose from his chair not before opening the small drawer in his desk, picking up the digital picture display he kept in there and looking at a picture of his daughter. Swiping he paused again when a picture of Greta came up. He'd forgotten it was on there and it took him aback somewhat. Closing it quickly and throwing it back he made his way out the Medical Bay and to the Bridge.

Passing some new crew members in the corridor McCoy felt decidedly old, they looked like they were still wet behind the ears! He strode past two fledgling Ensigns, who promptly straightened their backs and acknowledged him, McCoy noticed the look of terror in their faces he had obviously elicited and couldn't help but smile. Kirk was half way through a sentence when the door slid open and in walked McCoy.

"Ah Bones, good of you to make it."

"Save it Jim, I'm a busy man! Make this quick!" Kirk watched as McCoy took the closest chair to him and without even looking around the room sat, crossed his arms across his chest and glared at him.

"As I was saying, we have a good crew and with the additions that have been made I'm confident that we will accomplish even more. On a personal note I'd like to welcome back Doctor Hatfield, she will be heading up our Xeno-development Research team as well as functioning in the Medical Bay and I'm sure you will all join me in welcoming her back into the fold." Greta sat at the far end of the table, her hearing had become muffled since McCoy had walked in and sat down without noticing she was there. Realising the Captain was staring at her she snapped to attention and smiled.

"It's good to be back Captain." She dared to glance at McCoy, he was stood up. She hadn't noticed him stand. He was staring at her, in turn everybody was staring at him.

"You're here?" She barely heard him his voice was so low, she nodded in response. Kirk cleared his throat.

"Alright everybody dismissed." Neither Greta nor McCoy moved or spoke until everybody had left the room.

"You're here." He repeated, she nodded again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Leonard I thought the Captain explained the reason, you should really pay more attention in these briefings…"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Making a joke when you're nervous."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Damn it Woman! How old are you?"

"Leonard."

"What!?"

"Stop arguing with me." He opened his mouth again but stopped. Walking round to where she was still sat he placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her up she stood in front of him. He kissed her, it was full of reckless abandonment, powerful and full of passion.

"I love you Leonard." She whispered to him, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too Greta."

"Did I make the right decision? Me being here?" McCoy could only nod. "Good."

"Thank you." Greta was confused.

"For what Leonard?"

"For everything, for everything Greta. I never fully appreciated until this moment how much you've done for me, been there for me. How much I need you." She kissed him again.

"I'm here, that's the past. Let's look to the future Leonard. Now come on, off with you. Haven't you got work to be doing?"

"You're a damned tyrant Hatfield!" There was no pretend anger in his voice, just relief and love.

"Don't you forget it McCoy!"

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

"Hatfield, get over here now!"

"I heard you the first time McCoy!" Greta hurried over and stood next to McCoy.

"I'm fine!" Kirk's eyesight was narrowing and he'd broken out into a cold sweat.

"I'll be the judge of that Jim! Now sit down, before you fall down!" Kirk watched as Bones used every contraption and device available to him, muttering under his breath and checking with Greta the results of his scans. Greta handed him instruments without McCoy having to ask, over time they'd fallen into a synergetic way of working. Greta wiped the hair from Kirk's brow, giving his shoulder a squeeze in reassurance. Loading a hypo spray McCoy lifted his hand to administer the treatment, seeing Kirk wince in anticipation Greta took the hypo spray from him without a word and gave a quick wink to Kirk.

Where Bones was all sharp angles and rapid actions Greta was soft strokes and fluid ballet. They made a good team, no in fact, they made an excellent team.

"Jim, we need to get you back to the ship." Bones was looking around them, his eyes darting into the heavy growth that flanked their position. Whoever had been chasing them, they couldn't be far away.

"No need to state the obvious Bones, we can't leave yet, we need to wait for Spock and Sulu." McCoy let out an irritated growl, Greta placed a hand on McCoy's.

"Doctor McCoy, you take the Captain back to the ship via the shuttle. I'll wait for the Commander and the Lieutenant and we'll make our way to a clearing for transport." McCoy nodded, beginning to pack up his medical kit. Kirk tried to get up again, his throat was closing up.

"Doctor I don't think it would be a good idea to leave you…"

"Jim, quit it. You know she's right, you need to be back on the ship sharpish!" Kirk looked at Greta forebodingly, she gave him a heartening grin. Helping him to his feet McCoy wrapped an arm around Kirk's middle and began making his way back to the shuttle. She watched McCoy turn around and look at her, he mouthed the words 'be careful', she smiled and soundlessly worded back 'I will'.

A rustle from her left brought her focus back onto her surroundings, ducking slightly she starting making her way to the location where she believed Spock and Sulu to be. They'd split up when the Captain had become sick, Spock and Sulu were to continue with the mission and position and discharge the ecological expansion device. Using her tricorder she carefully made her way through the woodland, she heard the identifiable low whistling of the planet's inhabitants behind her. Pulling herself against a tree she tried to slow her breathing, the populace had very poor eyesight and relied on their hearing to navigate the terrain. She watched as four men walked past her, not daring to move she kept her eyes fixed on their location until they were nearly out of her sight. Taking an anxious step away from the tree Greta spotted in her peripheral vision Spock and Sulu appearing to her left. Greta immediately held her hand up, using tactical hand signals effective in close range engagement she instructed them to stop and not speak. She was effectively piggy in the middle, she indicated to Spock what was ahead of them and that they needed to fall back. Nodding he placed a firm hand on Sulu's armand little by little they began to step away, the whistling stopped and an unnatural silence fell upon them. Greta turned her head to see that the men had turned in their direction, she kept perfectly still. The air going in and out of her lungs sounded like crashing waves on a pebble shore in her ears. They had changed their course again and were coming towards her, which Greta knew wasn't an uncommon behaviour pattern given their use of sound propagation to navigate. She could however distinguish the difference between a simple turn in direction and an awareness of a hostile presence, they had lifted their long harpoon like weapons. Sulu saw the alteration in behaviour too, he and Spock were far enough away but Greta, she was too close.

"RUN DOCTOR!" Sulu shouted at her, gaping in disbelief she pivoted ninety degrees and ran full tilt, leaves and branches whipping into her. The whistling intensified in both volume and octave behind her letting her know they were still on her tail. Tearing into the clearing she could see Spock and Sulu ahead of her.

"Five hundred metres due east! Keep going!" She shouted, there was no more air in her lungs, the muscles in her legs were beginning to spasm. She dared to look behind her, their long legs allowed them to traverse the uneven ground better than she could, they were gaining fast. Sulu and Spock stopped at the point Greta had indicated, Sulu opened a comm to the Enterprise.

"Enterprise, beam us up!"

"Doctor Hatfield isn't stationary!?"

"JUST DO IT SCOTTY!" Sulu shouted back.

The world disappeared around the three of them, as the coloured lights whirled round Greta she saw the poison tipped arrowheads fly past within an inch of her head.

Spock and Sulu stood on the transporter pad and heaved a heavy sigh of relief. The moment was short-lived however as they observed in astonishment Greta appearing and given the speed at which she had been running on the planet when she was transported went careering from the transporter pad, effectively leaping over the step and hurtling into the wall.

"Doctor Hatfield!" Sulu rushed to her when he heard a stomach churning crunch that sounded out from Greta's shoulder and the roar of agony that came from her throat.

"Doctor Hatfield, are you alright?" Greta looked up at Spock and couldn't help but let out a number of expletives under her breath. McCoy and Kirk swiftly entered the transporter room, McCoy immediately knelt down beside Greta and started assessing her injuries. McCoy moved her slightly but it only resulted in Greta swearing more from the pain.

"Pardon me Doctor, I did not hear you." Spock dipped his head.

"Watch it McCoy!" Greta grabbed McCoy's arm and stared at him in a way that would instil fear in the bravest of men.

"Don't worry about it Spock." McCoy couldn't help but smirk at Greta's language, she was the only person he knew who could give him a run for his money. Slowly standing Greta held her arm which hung limply, looking at McCoy she grimaced.

"You better pump me full of painkillers before you put this back in and I mean the good stuff. I don't want to feel my little toes!"

"Alright Darlin'."

"Don't 'Darlin'' me!"

"Thanks for getting us out of their Doctor." Sulu shouted over to her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." McCoy helped Greta make her way to the Med Bay, Kirk following behind.

"I see you're better Captain!" She threw over her shoulder, Kirk could hear the vexation in her voice.

"Uh yeah Doctor, just a few allergies that cropped up." Kirk responded bashfully, Greta just grunted in response.

Slowly laying back on one of the beds McCoy loaded a hypo spray, Greta noted the name of the medication and the dosage, Kirk didn't quite catch what she said to McCoy but he did catch Bones paling quite considerably, reloading the hypo spray and quickly giving Greta the shot. Walking away McCoy muttered as he passed by Kirk.

"She's a damn tyrant."

"I heard that McCoy!" She shouted from where she lay, McCoy turned round in shock and eyed her suspiciously.

"The hell you did!" Greta gave him a wink and let her head loll back, the full effect of the sedative beginning to take effect.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

McCoy and Greta sat at the bar, taking a sip of her drink she closed her eyes and took a moment to concentrate on her breathing.

"How is it that we can have months of quiet, of nothing happening and then weeks of attacks, viruses and ridiculous injuries?" McCoy scoffed as he watched her open her eyes and look at him.

"That's what keeps this interesting!"

"Interesting!? Interesting is the book I've been reading on microscopic bacteria Leonard, this, this is something else."

"You don't enjoy it?" He sneered, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"Of course I enjoy it, I love it. I just wouldn't say no to a bit of calm and steady routine."

"Bullshit! You love it!" Greta grinned at him and downed her drink.

"Right, I'm off, I have the early shift for the next week so I need to get my beauty sleep." The main door slid open and Kirk walked in.

"Bones! Doctor Hatfield how are we all?" Greta stood up and began walking towards him. "You're not leaving on my account are you Doctor?" Greta squeezed his arm as she went past.

"No no Captain, I was leaving anyway. You two better not stay up all night, I don't know which one is the bad influence out of the two of you?" Both Kirk and McCoy simultaneously pointed at the other. "That's what I thought, good night Gentleman." They both watched her leave, McCoy poured Kirk a drink as he sat down.

"Cheers Jim." McCoy raised his glass.

"Cheers Bones."

* * *

"Alright Lieutenant, try and keep the area dry for the next week or so alright, now, off with you." Greta finished up with her patient and then began to clear away the medical apparatus she'd been using. She rested against one of the beds for a moment, smoothing down her hair and uniform. Looking around she watched as the crew all carried out their chores, tending to patients and chatting amongst themselves. A smile crept onto her lips, thinking back to her first posting on board the Enterprise it was only now that she could remember it with fondness, the signs of what lay ahead had been there amidst the unhappy times but it wasn't until now with hindsight that she could see them clearly.

The central access door slid open and Greta watched as McCoy walked in for the beginning of his shift, he nodded to the Nurses curtly and immediately began to complain that something or other wasn't in the correct place. She couldn't help but laugh, he really was a grumpy bastard at times. Turning he spotted her watching him, he raised an eyebrow in exasperation at her but she could see the twinkle in his eye. She occasionally wondered if he put it on for her amusement, or, as was more likely, his own. He finished chastising the Nurses and made his way over to her.

"Something funny Hatfield?"

"No McCoy, not at all." She gave his ribs a nudge with her elbow.

The lights above them went out and they were plunged into darkness, for a split second they were completely blind, Greta began to panic when she held her hand up in front of her face and couldn't see a thing. A moment later and they could both feel the very unsettling sensation of the floor underneath them quickly begin to tilt.

"Leonard!?" Greta grabbed onto the bed she had been leaning on and McCoy quickly did the same.

"Grab onto something!" McCoy shouted, not being able to see anything he could only hear as anything not bolted down began to slide across the room. "Greta?" He daren't let go of the bed, their bodies all but horizontal now to the floor.

"I'm here!" Her voice was closer than he initially realised, feeling her breath on his cheek. He could hear the strain in her voice as she held on to the side of the bed. The red emergency lights kicked in and he could finally see the chaos surrounding them. Turning his head and looking the other way he watched in astonishment as a Nurse slid by him, thankfully landing on something soft, namely another Nurse. Looking down he could now see that the entire Medical Bay was at a180 degree angle, his and Greta's legs dangling beneath them.

"It must be at least a 12 metre drop!" Greta squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't look anymore.

"Whatever you do don't let go." If Greta didn't have to concentrate so much on her grip she would have hit him for a comment so mindless.

"Thanks for stating the bleeding obvious!" She couldn't help the acerbic response. McCoy began pulling himself up so he was balancing on the opposite side of the bed. Once secure he grabbed Greta's wrists and instructed her to pull herself up also. She managed to get one of her legs over the side but McCoy's grasp was slipping, her fingers couldn't hold on any longer and her breath got caught in her throat when one side of her body swung free. "Leonard!" His eyes were filled with terror, he stretched out his arm as far as he could, with all of her rapidly waning strength Greta reached for his hand. Their fingertips touched but she couldn't quite get a grasp. "Leonard, I can't reach!"

"Greta look at me! Look at me NOW!" She titled her head and looked at his face, time seemed to slow down. She took some deep breaths and closed her eyes. "I've got you Greta! Keep going! Come on!" With one last push she swung her body towards him, their hands met and McCoy held on with everything he had. He pulled her up as she finally made it to the side of the bed, McCoy kept her in his arms.

The ship began to right itself again, when it was very nearly horizontal McCoy dropped off the side of the bed with a thud, Greta landing on top of him still in his arms. They didn't move, each catching their breath and trying not to think about what could have happened if either of them had fallen the length of the Medical Bay. Greta pulled herself up slightly and looked at McCoy, she leant down again and gave him a long ardent kiss. The lights flickered from warning red to the usual bright white, ship wide communications began to flood in thick and fast. Greta pulled away and stroked his cheek.

"What was that for?" McCoy asked.

"For saving my life." She replied simply.

"Anytime Darlin'." It was McCoy's turn to kiss her. Christine came into view above them, straightening her uniform and clearing her throat to get their attention. They pulled away from each other and looked at her.

"Chapel, are you alright?" McCoy pulled himself up and held out a hand to Greta.

"I'm fine Doctor, we're all fine, surprisingly. What happened?"

"Damned if I know!" Christine nodded and then turned and began instructing the Nurses to clear up the mess that had been made. McCoy watched as Greta ran her hands over her hair and tunic, looking around and surveying the damage she turned back to him.

"Shall we get that coffee now?" Greta took his hand in hers and gave him a smile as if nothing had happened, hecouldn't help but smile back.

"Sounds like a good plan Hatfield."

"Well get to it McCoy, it's your turn." She kissed him again hastily and walked off in the other direction leaving him watching her, marvelling at how, after everything they'd been through, after very nearly losing her so many times he finally found himself fortunate enough to have her in his life.

"I love you." She stopped and considered him stood there, in the middle of the Medical Bay surrounded by their colleagues and the words he had just spoken. She couldn't help but be stunned and equally filled with pride at the very public display of affection, she mouthed the words back to him and blew him a kiss.

Behind that smile of hers was a story many people would never understand, he knew her inside and out. She knew him better than he knew himself.

They had managed to change the course of history, rewritten the future and turned a farce into a chance for happiness. Leonard McCoy knew in his heart that they hadn't met by accident, their paths had meant to cross. The universe had granted him a soul mate, a reflection of himself. A kindred spirit, and no matter where they found themselves or how far away they might be from each other, even if they were in different dimensions, they would always find one another. It was destiny, it was love.

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _There you have it, I hope you enjoyed reading this story! I really enjoyed writing it and I'll be forever thankful for the kind words you took the time to leave in your reviews. LLAP :-) XOXO_**


End file.
